Mergers & Acquisitions
by suezahn
Summary: What happens on Ord Mantell STAYS on Ord Mantell. Part of my "Kismet" series. STAR aWARdS Best Long Story 2000. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Mergers and Acquisitions**

**by Susan Zahn**

**Part 1**

Where we really love, we often dread more than we desire  
the solemn moment that exchanges hope for certainty.  
—Mme. De Stael, _Corinne VIII.iv._

"…Following serious consideration of Princess Leia Organa's request, on behalf of the Alliance to restore the Republic, we at Lacostia Consolidated have chosen to extend our support to the rebellion. In light of your organization's recent successes against the Empire, and your very reasonable precautions to ensure our own anonymity, we feel that our assistance at this time could prove instrumental in dethroning the Emperor and restoring a healthy and prosperous Republic. We have various options available and would like to propose them to Princess Organa at her earliest convenience. We are prepared to schedule a conference on the space station of Ord Mantell, at our expense, to guarantee the safety of both parties. Due to Ord Mantellian policy regarding nonresident docking procedures, we will also arrange a transport shuttle to conduct a deep space docking and transfer; this will doubly serve to maintain the integrity of your base security. We await your response, at which time we may proceeded with setting the time and coordinates for the rendezvous…"

"Well," General Dodonna sighed as he finished reading aloud. He laid the printed communiqué on the table before him. His blue eyes, framed by the deep wrinkles of age and war, cooly scanned the other members of the Rebel Alliance military and intelligence staff. They were assembled around the oval table that dominated the HQ conference room of the hidden base on Argus. "Any initial thoughts?"

There was a ripple of motion around the table as personnel shifted in their seats, but no one spoke out. Princess Leia Organa took advantage of the lull and rose to her feet. "If I may, General, I would like a moment to explain the background of this transmission for the benefit of those not familiar with my previous efforts to contact Lacostia Consolidated."

"Of course, Your Highness," Dodonna agreed with a gracious wave. He took his seat.

Leia, sure of her mission and of its eventual success, warmed to her subject. "Most of you are aware that my father was very active in discovering and developing financial support for the Alliance, particularly in the private sector. While tutoring me in this aspect of the rebellion, he provided me with the names of contacts whom he felt would eventually lend support if properly motivated. Naturally, most of them have been reluctant to offer any sort of assistance for fear of Imperial reprisals. I contacted Lacostia Consolidated while still serving within the Imperial Senate in the hopes that they could be persuaded to join us. Until yesterday my proposal had gone unanswered. This communiqué," Leia said while bending slightly to pick up the hard copy printout, "is at long last a positive response — a major breakthrough that may signal the beginning of the end of the Empire. Other peoples, corporations, and organizations will begin to realize that tyranny can no longer be tolerated, and that the only way to defeat the Emperor is to make a stand. Disgust for the Empire and sentiment for the rebellion will grow with each atrocity the Empire commits."

Apparently realizing that she was in full speech mode and quite capable of holding the floor for hours, Dodonna held up one hand to silence her. She bristled at the interruption but held her tongue as he glanced around the room at the other rebel decision-makers. One of them gestured for his attention and Dodonna nodded in acknowledgment. "Commander Fairhome?"

Fairhome, nearly as old and more portly than Dodonna, stood and said, "Pardon me, Your Highness, but has Lacostia indicated exactly how they intend to lend assistance? I realize that they're a major pharmaceutical distributor. Can we expect medical supplies? Bacta or painkillers, for instance?"

Leia shook her head as she watched Fairhome settle back into his seat. "That's what I'll negotiate for, although at this point I'm afraid we're in no position to be picky. They've assumed an enormous risk by answering my original overture, and I intend to encourage them in every way. If that means settling for a less overt donation, we should be no less grateful."

General Dodonna chose that moment to bring up another matter Leia'd hoped wouldn't occur to the overprotective general. "There is also the question of your personal involvement on this mission, Your Highness. Considering the satellite's clientele, there's a possibility that you'll be recognized. Perhaps another representative should attend — someone anonymous, preferably from Intelligence."

"I don't think that sending a substitute at this point is a viable option, for several reasons. First of all, I made the initial contact and they clearly expect me to attend. Sending someone else at the last moment would only cause hesitation on the part of Lacostia. Second, I've visited Ord Mantell several times and gained valuable experience and knowledge of the customs and layout of the resort. Third, Ord Mantell is neutral territory. Being familiar with the type of people who frequent the place, I feel safe in saying they would rather look the other way than become involved in a dispute that doesn't concern them and could disrupt their lifestyle. And finally, since I personally monitor supplies and acquisitions, I have an extensive knowledge of our available stores, contacts, and smugglers. I know what we have, I know what we need, and I know how to get it here. I'm in the perfect position from which to negotiate."

Dodonna remained silent for a long moment, clearly unable to refute the princess's logic. "Your insistence on conducting this mission is noted, and your reasons are sound. As you pointed out, however, your value to the rebellion is great, far beyond the symbolism. The risk—"

"Dodonna," General Rieekan interrupted, his eyes going briefly to Leia before he continued, "we're all at risk at this very moment by simply being here, and if her father had chosen to listen to such cautionary advice when beginning this rebellion, we wouldn't be having this discussion now."

"Her father was an optimist," General Dodonna responded in a tighter tone.

"So am I," Leia stated, proud of the comparison. She sent Rieekan a quick look of thanks. He'd been a military advisor of her father's, had known her since her infancy, and was probably her strongest ally within High Command. Her posture straightened in determination; she'd faced stiffer necks than Dodonna while serving in the Imperial Senate. When it came to a duel of wills, her combat skills were well honed.

There was a tense silence as Dodonna seemed to scan the room for support before capitulating. "Very well, Your Highness. You have clearance to meet the Lacostia representatives, but on one condition."

She had a feeling what was coming next.

"I insist you have an escort for your own safety. We want your stay on Ord Mantell to be safe and successful."

"Of course, General. I'll make the proper arrangements."

"In that case, I'll wish you good luck and may the Force be with you."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Mess was nearly empty, typical for the long periods between shift changes. Leia was engrossed in studying several data hard copies that had won a short and decisive battle against her food tray for prime tabletop space. She didn't notice Captain Solo's approach and jumped when he set a steaming cup of kaffe down and slid into the bench across from her.

"Hi, beautiful. How come you're always hiding back here in the corner?"

Leia glanced around in case there were witnesses to his loud and vexing greeting, then gave him a tired look before reburying her thoughts in her paperwork. "Go away, Han. I'm trying to eat."

"Yeah, I can see that," Han muttered, waving a hand at the inventory printouts spread out between them. "Paperwork does wonders for my digestion, too. Not to intrude on your downtime, Princess, but I've been looking for you. The scuttlebutt around here is that you need an escort to Ord Mantell."

Solo now had her full attention, and her expression was not a pleasant one. "How did you hear about my mission?" she queried in a tight whisper.

"Oh, you know." Han made another vague gesture in the air.

"No, I _don't_ know. This was supposed to be kept quiet."

"Well, _I _didn't tell anyone."

"That's not what I meant, Solo. And I'm _not_ in need of an escort, so your dubious source is wrong on any account. Luke's already agreed to accompany me."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Leia sighed in sudden comprehension, then shook her head in disgust — not at Luke's inability to keep his mouth shut, but at Han's probable interrogation for details from the hapless youth. "Luke told you, didn't he?"

Ignoring the rhetorical question, he gave her an almost credible look of disappointment. "Why Luke?"

"And what's wrong with Luke?" she asked in a monotone, already knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with him, except he's got his hands full with Rogue Flight and he doesn't know the first thing about Ord Mantell."

"And I suppose you do?" Leia suggested as she gathered up her loose papers and tapped them on the tabletop until they were in a neat stack.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Really." Her voice was as dry as Tatooine at midday.

"Really. I was there when construction began — I've even seen the original blueprints. And I made quite a few runs out there with some high-priced commodities before the Spacer's Guild was disbanded and the Imperial Shipping Coalition took over. I'm more than capable of being an armed escort and I'll make sure that you get your job done with plenty of time to spare."

Leia found herself at a momentary loss for words. She hadn't expected a resume of such relevant experience. She'd be a fool not to recognize how valuable Han could be as a partner on this mission. Then again, it wasn't his ability as a partner that she questioned. "If you're so familiar with Ord Mantell, then you'd know that all energy weapons are banned."

"Technicality," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'm not exactly helpless without a blaster, Princess. Besides, what's the kid gonna do without that lightsaber flopping at his side?"

She didn't care for his sarcasm, but she did have to agree. Gods, she hated it when he was right! Having a companion who knew the station as well as she did would ensure a successful mission. She'd also come to trust Han's skills at protecting them both. He'd had plenty of opportunities to demonstrate his expertise since that fateful day in the smoke-clogged, laser-ridden hallways of the Death Star. His judgement almost always proved sound, no matter how crazy it might've seemed at the time — and when judgment wasn't enough, his insane inspirations still managed to get them safely through whatever mishap befell them.

He was absolutely right. And his skill was without question. What made her hesitate now was his suspicious eagerness to go on this mission. "Care to tell me why you're so anxious to replace Luke?"

To Han's credit, he only squirmed in his seat for an instant. "Obviously it's a matter of security. Maintaining the well-being of the rebellion and all."

She was proud of the fact that she didn't choke on her kaffe. "I appreciate your sudden concern for the well-being of the rebellion. Anything else?"

Han frowned. He'd clearly believed that this would be a little easier. "Look, Your Worship." He held up a hand and began ticking off the reasons on his fingers. "Your contacts need reassurance that their identities will remain anonymous, _and_ you'll have enough to worry about without having to watch your back… You can't go without an escort… I've got nothing better to do for another week… I know Ord Mantell… And Luke can't keep running off on these missions if he wants to stay in command of Rogue Flight. It's that simple. Take it or leave it."

Leia could do little more than stare. He possessed an unfailing ability to confound her. And he was right — again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Let me get this straight. You're going on an all-expenses-paid trip to Ord Mantell with Han Solo_ — Ord Mantell_ with _Han Solo! _— and you're wearing that!" Lieutenant Kristin Aldritch, rebel, comtech, and Leia's confidante, didn't bother hiding her disdain as she pointed at the ensemble the princess held up for review. She gave the princess a pitiful gaze. "Oh, Leia. That's a terrible price to pay to gain their sympathy vote."

"Very funny," Leia answered dryly as she allowed the outfit to drop back into the storage chest beside her bunk. "Care to give me directions to the nearest fashion boutique?"

"Hmmm. Point taken."

"Besides, this does involve more important matters than high fashion."

Kristin shrugged. "Sure, but Ord Mantell isn't exactly a front line trench, either."

Hands on her hips, Leia stared down at her belongings, lost for a moment in thought. She'd met Kristin during the relocation and assimilation of the rebel cell on Yavin IV into the rebel forces on Findior. She'd been in desperate need of clothing following her unanticipated arrival, and Kristin had been one of the few on base who shared her petite size. Nearly two years and one more evacuated base later, her rather limited selection of secondhand clothing was still a sore point. Although she'd adjusted to the hardships, restrictions, and shortages that accompanied her new life underground, she missed her royal wardrobe, especially now.

"I wonder if I'll have any time to do a little personal shopping before the meeting," Leia mused. There was a need to blend in with the clientele on Ord Mantell and her collection of camouflage fatigues and grease-stained coveralls wouldn't do. The satellite was considered neutral territory, but wealth favored wealth and walking around in obvious military issue would invite unwanted attention. Besides, this _was_ Ord Mantell they were dealing with, not some local watering hole. She'd be meeting with a very powerful and influential group; gaining their respect was imperative and her first impression would be critical. "What I need is something savvy, yet not extravagant."

"I agree." Seated beside the small aluminum-shelled suitcase that lay open on Leia's bunk, Kristin leaned backwards to prop herself on her outstretched arms and peered in at what the princess had already packed. "Still, you must have something a little more…you know, _spicy_." She punctuated the suggestion with a provocative wiggle of her shoulders.

Leia directed an exasperated look at her friend, then bent over the storage chest again. "Are you going to help me pack or not?"

"I'm_ trying_, I'm _trying_. In fact—" Kristin reached into the small duffel bag she'd brought with her, shuffled around inside it for a moment, then pulled out a small box made of carved wood. "You can borrow this if you'd like."

Curious, Leia stopped her rummaging and stepped closer to accept the box. She appreciated the fine example of rustic craftsmanship, but was a little puzzled until she opened it. She was stunned by what was inside. "Oh, Kristin. It's beautiful." She reached inside the box to touch the delicate necklace. It was composed of finely woven threads of gold, intricate of pattern yet simple of design. She knew jewelry well enough, from her days as a noble woman, to recognize "expensive" when she saw it. "I can't use this."

"Sure you can."

Leia was still doubtful as she glanced back down at the exquisite necklace.

"I trust you to take care of it. Besides, it's for a good cause."

"For the rebellion?" Leia asked, giving her friend a dubious look. She expected another reason and wasn't disappointed.

"In a roundabout way, yes." Kristin grinned. "I think we've been fighting this war so long that we've forgotten how to look sexy."

The princess opted to keep her silence on that issue. She closed the box, then smiled. "Despite your ulterior motives, I'd like to borrow this for the trip. You're sure it's all right?"

"I'm sure. It's not as if I get to wear it that often anymore."

"I really appreciate this." Leia placed it in her open suitcase, then moved back to the large crate holding her personal effects. "I have this feeling that everything's going to go better than any of us expect, contrary to Dodonna's opinion." She began digging through her trunk again. "The only thing I'm not happy about is his insistence that I have an escort. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but he would've denied clearance if I'd refused."

"And so you asked Han."

"I _didn't_ ask Han. He invited himself."

"Ohhh." Kristin wisely cut her chuckle short as Leia shot her a dirty look.

"If you find him so entertaining, why don't you ask him to stay here with _you_?"

Kristin was nonchalant. "Han's not my type and I'm already taken. Besides, it's not me he's after."

"Don't start that again. It's no wonder where all those absurd rumors start." Leia resumed her futile search through the storage trunk. "Han and I are friends and business associates, and that's all there is to it."

"You mean that's all you'll let it be," Kristin said in a softer tone.

"I see no difference."

"Then you aren't looking close enough."

At an impasse, Leia sighed. She let the lid to the chest fall closed, then stood. Walking over to the collapsible desk behind her, she reached beneath it to pull out another storage carton. "Ord Mantell may be a playground for the rich and famous, but this isn't a vacation. I've worked hard to follow up on this lead and now — finally — all that work may pay off. This mission's my creation and it's my chance to demonstrate once and for all that I'm not just some royal brat or politician who needs pampering. I'm fully capable of pulling my own weight around here and this will _prove_ it." She popped open the seal on the carton and stared at the contents, her mind elsewhere now.

"Come on, Leia. No one here thinks you're not doing your part. If anything, it's exactly the opposite. You're working too hard and they're worried you'll burn yourself out." Her elder paused, causing Leia to glance over her shoulder. "If you don't believe me, ask anyone, including Commander Skywalker, or even Solo. Nobody doubts your ability."

"Just my judgement," she concluded sourly.

"I didn't say that," Kristin corrected, a scowl touching her older features. "Everybody here hates the Empire and they're willing to sacrifice everything to see it collapse. But they also know their own limitations. The first lesson they learn is that they can't do it alone — anyone who doesn't learn that doesn't last very long. It's a team effort."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you need to delegate a little more — do what you _can_ do, and then let the next person in line worry about the minor details. That's what they're there for."

Leia's first instinct was to deny the suggestion and defend herself. A more rational part of her, however, recognized the constructive criticism for what it was. The friendship developing between them seemed hinged on brutal honesty, something she found refreshing despite the occasional sting. Drawing a deep breath, she asked, "Are you suggesting I send someone else to Ord Mantell?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, I didn't say that either. I think you need this trip. It'll get you off the base and away from your paperwork for a few days. Do whatever work is necessary, then enjoy the rest of your time away from the war. Relax and look forward to short-circuiting Dodonna's logic capacitators when your mission works."

Leia couldn't help but grin. "This mission _is_ going to work, you know."

"Of course. You just need to learn to enjoy the results. I mean, what's the point of working so hard if you never take the time to bask in your success?"

Leia let out a derisive little snort. "Now you sound like Han."

"He must be a smart man." Kristin smirked. "Speaking of Han, any idea what he's packing?" She paused a moment, then laughted, clearly amused by her double-entendre.

Leia rolled her eyes toward the prefab ceiling of her quarters. Kristin was trustworthy and a fount of experience and wise information, but aggravating at times. "You just don't give up, do you?"

The lieutenant shook her head. "Never surrender."

Sighing, Leia turned her back to her companion, sat on her haunches, and absently fingered the hem on the old white satin dress someone — probably Kristin, although she couldn't even remember the exchange — had given her for the awards ceremony on Yavin. It was hard to believe that nearly two years had passed since the destruction of her home world, the celebration of the rebellion's first major victory, and the entrance into her life of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. The elegant gown had revealed more than she'd been accustomed to at the time, but in a way it had served to usher her into her new role as an outlaw and freedom fighter. Those days of refinement and propriety had long since given way to the brutal realities of war.

She halfheartedly pawed through the articles of clothing in the carton. "I visited the satellite several times when my father would take me along during his lobbying efforts. I wasn't really old enough to appreciate most of the entertainment." A wistful grin brightened her face as she reminisced. "But I do remember the food."

"I envy you. What I wouldn't give for a real meal instead of these field rations and rejected surplus foodstuffs."

Leia nodded in agreement. "There was this little pastry shop, on one of the inner levels… I never realized until now just how much I've missed those little things."

"What's this?"

Leia turned around to see that Kristin had been sifting through the contents of the suitcase; she held up the corner of a folded dress. The jet black fabric shimmered, even in the unflattering overhead lights of her quarters. She got to her feet and unfurled the garment to get a better look. "Oh yes, now _this_ is definitely more like it."

Leia watched as Kristin held the obviously expensive dress up to herself and sashayed. It was light-years away from the tame, white, hooded gown Leia had worn so long ago. Tailored to be tight and flattering, the dress had practically nonexistent shoulder straps, a provocative bodice that would reveal a generous amount of cleavage, and a back scoop that dipped even lower. The hem was high, about mid-thigh. She'd worn it once — briefly — when she'd tried it on for curiosity's sake. The sensuous transformation had conjured up ideas that still haunted her mind. Although almost a year old now, the dress managed to stand up to the latest Central Core fashions, no doubt due to its simple design.

Leia sighed, trying to think of a way to explain without revealing too much. "It was a Majority gift."

"A Majority gift?" Kristin repeated in awe. "It's stunning! I dare you to make an inspection tour of the base in _this_. It'd give the boys a reminder of what they're fighting for."

"People are always giving me things they think I need —_ advice_, for instance."

Kristin smelled blood now; Leia could tell by the way her eyebrows arched. "Wait, then it had to have been a gift from somebody here. Just how many hopeful lovers do you have on base?"

"Hopeful—? I don't have any!" Leia hated it when she sputtered, mainly because it was a dead giveaway that she was riled and it made her even more self-conscious.

Kristin looked back down at the dress and seemed to purr in sensual appreciation before replacing it in the suitcase. Meant to escort the princess into the majority of her life upon her twenty-first birth anniversary, the garment was a blatant symbol of sexuality. "Whoever bought it put a lot of thought into it. It's even your size."

Leia didn't bother answering. Giving up her search, she resealed the storage chest and straightened up. She kicked the case back under her desk and smoothed the wrinkles from her khaki fatigues. "Well, I've got three appropriate outfits. If I need more, I'll buy something there."

Kristin groaned and settled back on the bunk. "Excellent food, the best shopping in the galaxy, and a handsome escort. This isn't fair, you know."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make in the name of the rebellion." Leia's deadpan made them both smile in mutual understanding.

Kristin glanced at the suitcase, seeming to make one last cursory inspection. "I have this feeling you'll be glad Han's coming along on your trip. Maybe now you'll get the chance to _know_ him better. Really, I can't figure out what you're waiting for. It can't be that he's not attractive enough — I've seen how you look at him. I mean, you act like a virgin or…"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the tiny room. Leia tried to ignore the telltale flush that heated her cheeks and the look of delayed comprehension that crossed her friend's face. She walked over to the bunk and flipped her suitcase closed before Kristin could utter another word. She sealed it and moved it to the floor near the door of her quarters. Only then did she dare to meet her companion's eyes. "Go ahead. Say it."

"Oh, no." Kristin help up her hands in meek submission. "I've said enough already. I'm sorry, Princess. I guess I…I just figured, considering your time in the Senate and everything…"

"What? That I slept my way to the top? Or that I was only there for my looks? Or maybe I was just too young to have gotten so far on merit alone?…I've heard them all." Rather than anger, Leia felt resignation. There was no point in denying her inexperience; her blush had told all there was to tell.

"No, I just assumed you'd had at least had a few affairs. All those powerful and rich men, all those grand parties and receptions — fooling around just seemed part of the deal."

"It was for some." Leia stared down at the tops of her boots, confused by her urge to get it all out of her system now. Keeping secrets had been so ingrained that the sensation of revealing the truth seemed foreign, yet cathartic. "I suppose eventually that might have happened." After another moment, Leia stepped back over to the bunk and sat down beside Kristin, her hands folded in her lap. "I _was_ very young — I thought there were more noble ways. I still want to believe that."

"I understand.…So there was nobody you just _wanted_ to be with?"

"Of course. But there were always obstacles and consequences I couldn't ignore, and…and maybe sometimes I was too practical for my own good. I _expected_ more, from them and myself. And I couldn't believe they were interested in anything but my name. I didn't want to become an object in someone's power play or, worse yet, the latest scandal in the tabloid news. It would only have provided ammunition for my opponents"

Kristin was silent for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek as she seemed to consider Leia's revelation. "There's nothing wrong with caution. It's good to have some standards — so long as you have a solid and realistic idea of what you _are_ looking for. And I guess now you need to decide if those worries are still valid."

"I know."

"As for Han…?" Kristin prompted.

Leia sighed, bent forward to rest her elbows on her knees, and rubbed her temples. "What about Han?"

Leia heard a groan and glanced up in time to see Kristin roll her eyes with impatience. "That coyness may work on the boys, but we both know better. At least the interest seems mutual. That's a definite plus."

Leia shook her head, feeling overwhelmed. Why hadn't anyone ever prepared her for normal life? She knew how to handle the sharpest barb from a fellow politician, and yet she found herself at a loss with how to deal with such a natural and everyday circumstance.

"Well, there'll never be a better time to test him out than while you're wearing that dress. If I were you," Kristin elaborated, her tone gentle and encouraging, "I'd take advantage of that fact. _He_ would."

Leia didn't know whether to be shocked, insulted, or inspired by her friend's proposal; the concept was too much to contemplate at the moment. "Just what I needed: The Kristin Aldritch Guide to Incorrigible Men. Hasn't it occurred to you that I'm allowing Captain Solo to accompany me for reasons other than seduction — his _or_ mine?"

"Sure it has. Briefly." Kristin shrugged. "Let's face it, he can't be sticking around here for the pay or stimulating conversation. He's probably waiting for you to give the right signal."

"'The right signal,'" Leia echoed, trying not to laugh at the notion. "Well, in that case he can keep on waiting. I'm not allowing any such nonsense to interfere with my mission. This means too much to me."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A dark tapestry of stars hung unmoving outside the _Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit canopy. Sitting motionless in the deep nothingness of space, her engines were quiet but powered up and ready for immediate firing if necessary. At her controls sat her owner and captain, equally primed for an instant ignition.

Han Solo glanced once again at the glowing chrono display in his dashboard. "They're late," he mumbled to no one in particular.

Chewbacca, being the only other person present at the moment, shrugged and growled, _"Not as late as we were early. We needn't have rushed."_

"Try telling that to the princess," he growled. Until a few moments ago he _had_ been in a hurry, but now something — a bad feeling — kept teasing his sixth sense. He'd been looking forward to this little mission as a chance to escape Argus and the constant hounding from Rieekan and Dodonna about officially joining up. Even the princess had eased up on her recruitment efforts, seeming to accept his hired help for what it was. The generals had other plans, however, and had upped the stakes to the standing offer of a commander's rank. Why couldn't they understand that he wasn't interested in a field promotion and let him do what he did best?

There was another reason for his impatience, though. This mission presented an unexpected opportunity to work under ideal conditions — unchaperoned and paid for — with Princess Leia Organa. He'd wanted this chance so badly, in fact, that he'd compromised his already questionable image of detachment in order to escort her. Now was a fine time to have second thoughts.

Han heard the hatch of the cockpit _whoosh_ open at that moment, followed immediately by an alto voice. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Not yet." Han pivoted on his hip to glance back at her, then froze mid-motion. He almost didn't recognize the woman standing in the rear of the cockpit. Leia was dressed in a burgundy tunic of brushed shimmersilk, cinched at her trim waist by a golden mail belt. Her black skintight slacks were tucked into shiny black boots that reached to just below her knees. Her sable hair, almost always restrained by tightly wound braids, now hung down over her shoulder in a single, thick, loose braid that touched her belt. Subtle touches of gold jewelry glittered in the dim lights of the cockpit. The clothing looked comfortable and casual, yet she brought a regal elegance to the ensemble that he admired in more ways than one. _Maybe you've got nothing to worry about after all_, he reconsidered.

Taking a seat in the communications station behind Chewbacca, Leia paused to get a closer look at Han. She frowned. "You're not wearing _that_, are you?"

_Erase that last thought_, Han amended. The stunning transformation in her appearance hadn't affected her mouth. "Keep taking showers like that and we'll have to double-up to conserve water."

Rather than address Han's diverting remark — she indulged in using the _Falcon_'s real water shower whenever she could find an excuse — Leia shot the smuggler a dirty look, then leaned forward and rested a hand on Chewbacca's shoulder. "Chewie, you're sure you'll be all right here alone? I still think it might be safer to take the _Falcon_ back to base until our return rendezvous. What if Imperials or pirates drop by?"

The Wookiee started to growl an answer, but Han cut him off. They'd gone over this before. "We're far enough off the trade routes to go unnoticed, and Chewie knows the routine if he gets any unexpected company. Besides, flying and landing this bird solo is riskier than just sitting here."

Chewbacca interrupted with a sharp bark, making an emphatic diving and banking gesture with one hairy hand.

Han shrugged, irritated that he'd been corrected in front of the princess. "Of course you can fly it alone if you have to, but it's an unnecessary risk. Anyway, I'll be carrying a deep-space rescue beacon in case we run into problems. The beeper won't do any good if you're sitting on your furry ass on Argus."

Evidently put off by Han's curt tone, Leia shook her head. "Now you're starting to sound like Dodonna. I don't foresee any problems. Ord Mantell's arguably the safest place in the Central Core—"

"That's not saying much."

"—and my name won't appear on any records," Leia continued. "Lacostia's in just as much danger as I am, so I'm positive they're taking every precaution to keep this secret. You're being paranoid."

_With good reason_, Han thought morbidly, not bothering to voice his opinion. She wasn't going to listen. _Good thing I'm coming along on this trip after all._ He stood up and turned to her. "I may be paranoid, but I'm still alive, which is a damned sight better than most of my competition." Without waiting for the inevitable retort, he stepped through the cockpit hatchway and headed for his cabin.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The shuttle ride to Ord Mantell was proving uneventful. Although the only passengers in the spacious cabin, Leia and Han kept conversation to a minimum. The tacit agreement was under the guise of security, but there was also a palpable awareness of their being alone together for the next few days. The quiet, relaxing atmosphere and the plush seating arrangements didn't help Leia's efforts to remain focused on her upcoming meeting. Glancing across the low table at the equally relaxed figure of her companion, Leia could see that Han was struggling to remain alert as he gazed out the viewport to their side. There wasn't much to see out there, either, except the swirling purple-black of hyperspace. He was obviously more used to doing the flying; it gave him something to do.

Han had managed to change attire moments before their shuttle arrived. At the time she'd had little opportunity for more than a glance, but now that they'd settled into their trip and the smuggler's attention had drifted, Leia risked a longer look. _Not bad at all. He cleans up nicely_.

His dark brown trousers, without the militaristic piping down the outer seams, were tucked into polished boots, one now resting nonchalantly across the opposite knee. Without the ever-present holster rig he looked…"symmetrical" was the first word that popped into Leia's mind. He wore a tailored silk shirt of forest green that opened at the neck to reveal an appealing glimpse of tanned chest and curly hair. The rich color highlighted his eyes and hair. If she hadn't already known him, she might've mistaken the semi reclined and fully comfortable figure for a native to the posh environment; he blended well with the hedonistic atmosphere.

_He looks as if he's on vacation_, she thought to herself, feeling a mixture of emotions: envy at his apparent ability to relax; annoyance at his _being_ so relaxed; and just a smidgen of pride to be escorted by such a dashing man. _If only we _were_ on vacation_…

Leia shifted in her padded acceleration chair, disturbed by the tangent her thoughts had taken. Theirs was a business relationship. Their situations precluded anything more. She wished that part of her mind so fascinated by Han Solo would just drop the subject. "When were you last on Ord Mantell?" she asked as much out of curiosity as a desire to break their unnatural silence.

"Hmmm?" Han pulled his eyes away from the black view outside the portal to look at her. "It's been a few years now. Right around the time the ISC took over."

"The Imperial Shipping Coalition?"

"Yeah. When I was a member of the Spacers Guild, I would occasionally haul some of the luxury items. You know, gems, spices, and so on. It wasn't so necessary to have enormous holds for that sort of stuff. I was making a nice profit, too, since the space station was neutral and the Empire had no legal way of taxing what was going in and coming out. Sure, they could've moved in at any time and just taken over, but then—"

"Too many corrupt and influential Imperials are customers," Leia completed with a little grin of understanding. "Even they need neutral territory now and then and they're not about to lose their favorite vacation spot."

Han nodded. "The best way for the Imps to get around that problem was by dissolving the guild and reorganizing shipping under the ISC. Then they could hit you with additional union dues, docking fees, tonnage taxes, customs charges, and luxury sales tax. And if you didn't like it, you either picked another career or you started shipping illegally."

Charmed by his uncharacteristic openness, Leia offered a genuine smile. "That's when you started smuggling?"

Han shrugged, as if his decision had been made for him. "The Ord Mantellian administration had to fly a straight course after that if they still wanted to stay independent. They knew they could only push the Empire so far without it clamping down on them. I ran one or two more shipments for them, then they stopped chartering me. The _Falcon_ stuck out like a bantha whenever I docked and I guess they thought I was bringing in too much heat from the Imps." Han shrugged again, his bitterness palpable about the loss of a truly profitable job.

"That was a long time ago," she stated quietly.

Han sharpened his look at her, now obvious in his wariness of her motivations for digging into his past. "Don't worry, sister. I still know more than most about Ord Mantell. It hasn't changed that much."

Leia hadn't intended to put the pilot on the defensive. She frowned and looked away, the spell broken. "Never mind, that's not what I meant."

Han's tone softened. "Okay, give. When's the last time _you_ were there?"

Leia hesitated, wishing she hadn't opened up this conversation in the first place. She hated revealing anything about herself, no doubt for the same reasons that he tended to keep quiet about his own past — why present a possible weapon to a potential enemy? The better someone knew you, the better they knew how to hurt you. It was a tough but necessary lesson her adoptive father had taught her in preparation for a life in politics and the public eye.

Bail Organa had also taught her never to accept someone on their word alone. That was the one constant law in the universe when it came to Han Solo. He repeatedly proclaimed one belief, but then did the exact opposite. To this day she still felt unsure of his motives or ambitions. How serious could his interest in her personal life be?

"I was here shortly before I was elected to the Senate," she supplied.

"Hmm, so you were — what — sixteen? Seventeen? Must've been pretty fun."

Leia blinked at him. "Fun?" she echoed as if it were a foreign word. "I was here on business, assisting with a lobbying effort my father began to gain funds for a famine-stricken planet in the Outer Rim. We weren't here for a vacation."

One corner of his mobile mouth twitched up into a mirthless smile. "Sounds to me like you could _use_ a nice vacation, then."

Leia's expression and tone were serious. "We'd better get one thing straight right here and now, Captain. Despite your evident opinions to the contrary, we aren't on this little field exercise for R and R. This mission's very important to me, as well as the future of the entire galaxy. I won't allow you — or anyone — to jeopardize it by regarding it as anything less. Do we have an understanding?"

Han returned her intense stare, clearly peeved by her patronizing tone. "Why does everything with you have to be on a grand scale? Don't you ever do anything for yourself?"

Stung by his counterattack, she looked away. "By helping the galaxy, I _am_ helping myself. Maybe someday you'll understand that concept."

Before Han could respond, a voice came over the shuttle's public address system announcing their imminent arrival. They both glanced at the viewport to watch the stars shift back into their fixed positions as the shuttle returned to sublight speed.

As the ship began to maneuver closer to the docking bay, the gigantic mass of Ord Mantell rose into view. It was perhaps only two-thirds the size of the late Death Star and not nearly as neat and orderly of construction, but its resemblance was enough to cause an uncomfortable chill to climb up Leia's spine. Far from smooth and uniform, this space station was made up of very individualistic structures that interconnected towards the center. Unhindered by gravity, the layers had grown upward and outward over the years as each building grew in size and extravagance, expressing the whims and styles of their wealthy owners. Inside, it was a huge mass of both private and public residences, casinos, shops, and restaurants.

It _had_ been a long time since she'd visited the satellite world. She didn't recognize many of the latest additions to the resort's ever-changing surface. She could still pick out one or two landmarks, in particular the towering Veterans of the Imperial Services headquarters, the only symbol of Imperial presence on the entire station. Its seamless and smooth face of opaque transparasteel gave it the look of an enormous blue steel needle, with about the same personality and warmth.

Leia risked a glance to get Solo's reaction to their view and had to hide a smile. He appeared surprised by some of the manufactured landscape.

"Some people are sacrificing more than others in the civil war," she said.

"War's always been that way, Princess," Han responded quietly. "You either suffer from it or you profit off others' suffering. There's no in-between." As their shuttle dove into the canyon adjoining one of the closest structures, still under construction, he shifted in his seat to get a better look. They could see the bright flashes of light from various macrofusers, and the droids and space-suited workers that moved about within the skeletal framework.

Leia didn't reply; she felt no desire to argue the point. His statement was ugly but true. She also noted how this philosophy of no middle ground conflicted with his usual insistence on maintaining his neutrality and staying uninvolved. _What a bundle of contradictions you are, Han Solo. What's the common thread holding all of you together?_

Moments later the shuttle entered a narrow ravine between the foundations of buildings so towering that they seemed to touch the stars beyond. The docking bay they were approaching was one of the many that bisected the space station along its equatorial belt. The shuttle banked and slowed as it entered the gaping entrance, then settled into an empty spot on a deck crowded with a fleet of similar craft. Parking space was such a princely commodity that only the truly rich were allowed private docking privileges; their ships were carefully lined up along the edges. For those slightly less privileged, arranging deep space pickups with the satellite fleet was standard procedure.

The moment he felt the landing pads of the shuttle touch down, Han began undoing his acceleration straps, and Leia followed suit. They gathered their few belongings, two identical metal-shelled travel cases, and headed for the exit. Han flashed her a quick smile. "Here's to a new adventure," he muttered under his breath. "Let's hope this one's better than the usual."

"So help me, Han, if you—"

She was cut short by the loud hiss of airlocks releasing and hydraulics in action as the boarding ramp lowered. Han gallantly gestured for her to proceed him, then followed her down the ramp. She'd just set foot on the deck when a single figure, a sharply dressed young man, appeared from the closest hanger exit and headed toward them. Han reached to touch Leia's arm to gain her attention. She glanced at him and he indicated their surroundings with a slight nod. "The place is empty," he pointed out.

"Princess Organa?" the young man asked in a confident tone as he drew close. He stretched out a hand to shake hers in greeting. "Welcome to Ord Mantell. My name is Tod Rees, and I'll be your contact with Lacostia Consolidated during your stay here."

"It's very nice to meet you, Tod," Leia said with a warm smile. She turned to introduce her companion. "This is Captain Solo. He's volunteered to accompany me during our conference."

He shook Han's hand. "Captain Solo, welcome to Ord Mantell." Before Han could voice his earlier concern, Tod went on to explain, "As you may have noticed, we've taken the precaution of removing all docking bay personnel prior to your arrival to reduce the possibility of your presence being linked to our business at hand."

Han nodded, apparently accepting this explanation.

"I'd like to explain a little more about the arrangements we've made for your stay here," Tod continued. "We're unable to accommodate you in our own complex due to the security risks of such an association, but we have covertly arranged exceptional accommodations in the best public hotel on the station. I've no doubt that you'll find the rooms to your liking."

"I'm sure they'll be perfect," Leia reassured.

"Now, if it's convenient for you, the gentlebeings from Lacostia would like to meet with you at seventeen-hundred hours today. That would give you plenty of time to freshen up following your trip, make yourselves comfortable, and get something to eat."

"That will be fine," Leia agreed with a nod.

"Very good. I'll pass along your confirmation. Here's the address of the place where you'll be meeting, as well as the location of the hotel where you'll be staying." Tod handed each of them small plastichips with the address codes, including written instructions on how to find the spots if they chose to walk rather than use the preprogramed transport codes. "And finally, please use these credit chips for any additional expenses during your stay. They're acceptable anywhere on Ord Mantell, with the exception of the gambling casinos where there's a modest credit ceiling." With a friendly grin, Tod handed the valuable chips to each. "We only ask that you refrain from exploring the space station until after our business is completed to avoid any unanticipated complications. And again, welcome."

"It's our pleasure to meet you and do business with Lacostia." Princess Leia took the initiative this time and reached out to shake hands with the young representative once again.

Tod clasped his other hand over their joined ones and for a moment he seemed to lose his professional gloss. "May the Force be with you, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Leia responded, a little surprised by the sudden flow of emotion that emanated from the man.

Tod shook hands once more with Han, then motioned in the direction of a different docking bay exit than the one he'd used. "That exit will take you to the junction of several mainstream transit systems, and from there you'll be able to reach your hotel in a few moments. Enjoy your stay."

Leia glanced at Han and they turned and headed toward the closed shield doors. As soon as they were out of earshot, he ducked his head to whisper in her ear. "Now _that's_ efficiency!"

"You know as well as I do that they're taking an incredible risk. They aren't leaving anything to chance."

His chuckle bordered on evil. "Except our expense account."

She gave him a sidelong glance, recognizing that mercenary taint in his voice. "You can forget your dreams of refitting the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive, flyboy. This is for necessary expenses only. We're not going to take undue advantage of their generosity — got it?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Your Holier-Than-Thou-ness."

She looked sharply at him, insulted. She was about to retort with another admonition, then realized that his response was probably appropriate in view of the chastising tone she'd taken with him. Exercising restraint, she kept her response to herself. It was going to be a long mission.

"And who said anything about volunteering?" he continued, his voice a little louder now as they reached the door. "I still expect to be well paid for this little trip."

It was Leia's turn to be amused and the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her enjoyment. "I don't recall ever discussing a price. You should've thought of that before we left base. Besides, be grateful you're on this mission — it'll be the easiest free meal you'll ever get."

Han squinted at her, his own expression an equal mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Don't be so sure of that, Princess. Keeping you out of trouble's never been a piece of jeelcake." He punched the palm plate that triggered the shield door, then strode first over the threshold.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

True to Tod Rees' word, they arrived at their hotel within moments of boarding one of the faster and more private shuttle pods that could be called up from one of the transport stops scattered throughout the space station. Along the way, Han and Leia caught tantalizing glimpses of store fronts and open courtyards filled with vivid green and blue flora and touched with colorful flashes of flowers, statues, and water fountains. The crowds of well-to-do and influential beings from all corners of the galaxy milled and strolled among the shops and courtyards. At one point Leia even spotted an impressive waterfall — the most obvious example of opulent wealth — that she remembered from a childhood visit. Even though it was late morning on Ord Mantell, the resort never really had a downtime since guests arrived around the clock. The thoroughfares, shops, and other establishments of entertainment were always open and always busy, no matter the hour.

Leia's silent study of the passing wonders was interrupted by a grunt from the man at her side. She glanced at Han and he held up his directions key.

"I'm pretty sure this functions as the hotel key, too. I don't think we'll need to stop at the front desk to check in. It looks like all that's already taken care of."

Leia gave a little smile and nodded in appreciation. "Good, that'll save us a little time." She breathed a secret sigh of relief at being spared the potential embarrassment of checking into a hotel with a man with whom she wasn't involved, particularly Han Solo. Really, if she had hopes of doing this sort of undercover work in the future she'd have to get over this old-fashioned and out-of-place propriety, but still…she was embarrassed by the prospect and didn't doubt that Kristin would be tickled pink for months if she ever found out. _A pity that information will never leave Ord Mantell — not if I can help it, anyway._

Their cab slowed to a halt in front of the impressive entrance to the Grand Empress, indeed renowned as the best public hotel on the station. Han withdrew his credit chip from the cab meter, popped open the canopy, and climbed out onto the metal landing that led to the boardwalk. "I've got to admit, I've always wondered what this joint looked like on the inside," he said as he assisted Leia out of the low-slung cab, then reached back in to grab their travel cases.

"I've never been here, either." Leia met his eyes as he straightened up, a case in each hand, and grinned at her. She said, by way of explanation, "We were always guests of landed residents or companies."

"Then we're both in for a learning experience," he offered with enthusiasm before leading her across the crowded walkway and under the elegant sign above the hotel's main entrance.

They passed the busy reception desk and headed for a bank of lifts at the opposite end of the spacious lobby. Rather than enter the closest one, already occupied by another couple, Han chose an empty lift two doors away. He set one of their cases down, reached into a pocket and pulled out his hotel key, then waited until Leia followed him in before slipping the key into the access slot. There was the sound of a soft chime as the doors slid closed. Han removed the key and replaced it in his pocket.

Leia mumbled something that Han didn't seem to catch. At his prompting, she said, "There really wasn't a need for this extravagance. They could've saved a few credits by putting us in a less-expensive hotel and donated the difference to the rebellion."

"I doubt this little jaunt put the slightest dent in their bank account. If fact, it wouldn't surprise me if these rooms are permanently reserved for their guests. There's no use grousing about it."

"I'm not _grousing_ about it. It's just that—" Leia stopped mid-sentence as another soft chime interrupted and the doors slid open. "Lords," she breathed.

Han looked over her shoulder into what was nothing less than a palatial sitting room, filled to the vaulted ceiling with rich colors, brocades, and plush furnishings. When she remained frozen in place, he reached up to press an index finger into the back of her shoulder. He pushed until she was forced to step forward to keep her balance.

Very few things surprised Leia anymore, but this did. She'd found few opportunities to experience such wonders since becoming a fugitive, but now she felt transported back in time as they moved inside. She hadn't seen anything so richly appointed, so hedonistic in decor or design, since her days as the daughter of the Viceroy on Alderaan.

Han dropped their travel cases onto the nearest couch, one of the many that were arranged into conversational circles throughout the central room, then began a quick inspection of the entire suite. She watched him as his smile grew before he disappeared into an adjoining room. An instant later she heard a laugh and curiosity got the best of her. She followed his path into the side room.

"A whirlpool," Han exulted as she stopped beside him. "I _knew_ this job would have perks."

"Yes, well—" Leia stared down with longing at the huge sunken tub, filled and ready for use. She fumbled for a better reply, disturbed by how quickly her mind brimmed with all sorts of scenarios that would feed the Alliance rumor mills for years to come. "A pity I didn't think to pack the appropriate swim wear."

"Swim wear?" He shrugged, looking at her with a combination of lechery and optimism. "Hey, we're all friends here."

She felt her cheeks darken and turned away before he could notice. She was tempted to take him up on the offer, if only to immerse herself in such luxury after years of loathsome sonics and recycled water showers. And then there was that little part of her that gleefully chanted her own words back at her like a taunt: _He's just a friend._

Leaving Han, she moved back into the main room and headed toward one of the two other doors to get a look at her sleeping arrangements. She was greeted with the sight of a magnificent bed, surrounded by a scattering of lounging furniture, a desk, and mirrors. She found every modern amenity imaginable, including private fresher and shower. What demanded her attention, however, was the wide transparasteel wall at the far end. From this vantage point she had a commanding view of the uneven surface and horizon of Ord Mantell far below, lit up against the black velvet backdrop of deep space.

"Nice view, huh?"

She turned to find Han standing in the entrance to her chosen room, carrying both of their travel cases. He stepped in without invitation and dropped one of them on her bed, then waved at the window-wall. "We're in the tallest structure on Ord Mantell."

"I believe it. This suite must cost an absolute fortune."

He reeled back on his heels as if he'd been struck. "There you go again. And they say _I'm_ obsessed with money." Not giving her the chance to get the last word, he ended the conversation by turning and leaving the room.

She remained in front of her window for a few moments, her thoughts in turmoil as she basked in the wondrous tableau. She finally turned and stepped over to her bed. She pulled the case closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, then popped open the seals and lifted the lid. Instead of what she'd expected to unpack, she found an assorted collection of unfamiliar clothing, various articles of personal hygiene of a decidedly masculine nature, and a dark bottle of authentic Alderaani wine.

Stunned by the sight of something she'd never thought she'd see again, Leia took a few seconds to realize that she had just opened the wrong travel case. It took a few more moments before it occurred to her that Han was probably about to open hers.

With a sigh of long-suffering, she snapped the lid back down and took it with her as she headed for the other room. Without preamble, she walked through the open door into Han's sleeping quarters.

"Han, you switched our—" She came to a halt when she spotted her case, already surrounded by several of her personal items, lying open on the bed. Unperturbed by her arrival, he held up an incredibly sheer and nearly nonexistent nightie, narrow shoulder straps of lace pinched between his thumbs and index fingers. They both inspected the lingerie. The garment was _not_ standard Alliance-issue. Eyes wide, she stared at the unknown piece of clothing, aware on some level that her mouth had dropped open.

"I thought you said this was a business trip, sweetheart," Han rumbled in his best bedroom voice.

"I'm going to kill her," was all that she could utter as everything snapped into place: Kristin's casual and distracting conversation back at base, and her insistence on helping Leia to pack; her leading questions and suggestive comments, and her ultimate misunderstanding of Leia's past. This was Kristin's twisted idea of a subtle nudge. Leia felt a hot blush spread throughout her body. "I'm going to kill her."

He eyed her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his mobile face. Then he waggled an eyebrow and held the nightie little higher. "It's even my favorite color."

Regaining her wits, her eyes narrowed. "It's not mine. I've never seen that before in my life."

"Really?" He glanced down and checked the label sewn into the inside seam. "Funny, it's your size and everything."

Embarrassed that he even _knew_ her size, she doubted her blush could grow any hotter. "I'm telling you, it isn't mine!" She dumped his travel case onto the bed, then scooped up her items he'd laid out on the bed and stuffed them back into the case. She straightened up, her arms full.

Han's grin didn't diminish as he met her challenging gaze. "That's a shame. I'd've liked to see you in it."

The unsolicited knowledge that he _wanted_ to see her in such a provocative garment set off an unanticipated surge of excitement. For an instant she could imagine standing before this handsome man in nothing more than a wisp of lace and silk, awaiting his maddening smile of approval, anticipating his caress…

She blinked away the fantasy and remembered to breathe. "It's hardly appropriate for my mission," was all her taxed brain could conjure up. She began to turn away.

"Wait, you forgot this." He held out the nightie.

"Give me that," she growled, grabbing the sexy lingerie. She could feel his intense stare as she spun on her heel and marched out.

Leia sealed the bedroom door behind her, threw her case onto the nearby chaise lounge, and launched herself onto the bed. She buried her face in the closest pillow and let out a primal shriek of frustration._ I can't believe this is happening!_

She couldn't decide whether to cry, break a piece of furniture, or march back into his room and ask him to elaborate on his remark. In any case, she was furious with Han, Kristin, and herself. She was tired of the self-imposed charade, and tired of their fighting. She'd always been drawn to Han — attracted to him — from the first time they'd met. There were hours when she couldn't stop looking at him, days when she couldn't block him out of her thoughts or prevent her excitement at the mere mention of his name. She'd admitted as much to herself long ago, even though it was just this sort of obsession that posed a danger not only to her wholehearted dedication to the rebellion, but to her need to remain emotionally detached. He presented a conflict of interest she felt neither willing nor able to deal with right now. In spite of her desires, she had to resist allowing their relationship to grow into anything more than friendship…but she was sick to death of the game.

She growled into her pillow once more, than rolled over onto her back, her arms flopping out to her sides on the bed. She stared up at the distant ceiling, trying to blank her mind. _Be practical, Organa._ Hiding and sulking in her room wasn't appropriate behavior and it wouldn't solve anything… She continued to stare at the ceiling, unable to stir up enough resolve to do anything else, let alone face Solo again. With any luck, maybe he'd forget about the incident…

Sighing, she drew her arms closer to her sides, but stopped when her hand contacted telltale silk. After a moment's hesitation, she picked up the incriminating lingerie and held it above her to study it more closely. She rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers and could imagine how sensuous the garment would feel when worn; how the heat of a strong hand would radiate through it…she clamped down on that thought and tossed the garment to the side. _You're a masochist, aren't you? Don't do this to yourself. _

She closed her eyes, feeling stupid. She was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. She was an adult, capable of making adult decisions. It was perfectly natural to be attracted to Han Solo. He was a handsome, talented, and funny man. He was reliable and kept his word when he chose to give it. Sure, he had his dark side, but who didn't? They were embroiled in a war full of grey tones. He was still, all things considered, a good man. "A smart man," as Kristin had said.

Leia shifted onto her side and glanced out the window-wall. A shuttle passed by, its running lights flashing as it slowed and disappeared beneath her view. Another ship appeared moments later, heading in the opposite direction, evidence of the steady traffic arriving and leaving the resort.

She groaned in defeat. From the moment Han had strode into her life with his complacent smirk and compelling eyes, she'd gotten nothing but conflicting signals from him. He stubbornly refused to accept her cool shoulder, he ignored her insistence on settling for mere friendship, and he foiled her every attempt to remain indifferent. And yet he said nothing to give her any hope that they could maybe find a middle ground. So why was he still here? What did he want from her?

Leia stayed on the bed, watching the steady shuttle traffic, her thoughts locked in a tiring circle of questions, unable to reach any conclusion.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The princess awoke with a start and instinctively looked out the window-wall, but the darkness of deep space gave no indication of time. She dragged her arm up and looked at the slim chrono wrapped around her wrist. Nearly two hours had passed since their arrival in the hotel. Whispering a curse, she sat up and tried to shake away the tendrils of sleep.

A nap was a luxury she almost never had the opportunity to enjoy — but she had to confess feeling better for it. Maybe she did need this time away from the war, however brief. Despite her mission and Han's distracting presence, she could feel the comforts of Ord Mantell beginning to ease some of those old tensions that never seemed to go away. The familiarity of the space station, and its ability to conjure up memories of a seemingly simpler time in her life, eased her soul a little.

Having come to terms with her uncharacteristic slip, Leia stood and moved over to a mirror to check herself. _Back to the business at hand,_ she resolved, then headed for the door.

Han was sprawled out on a couch that faced a low bank of holomonitors and other entertainment equipment. He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of her door sliding open and flashed a smile. "You okay?" he asked as she neared the back of his couch. There was a hint of real care in his voice and Leia noted it. "I was beginning to think you maybe slipped in the 'fresher or something."

"I'm fine. Just a little more tired than I thought."

His head tilted back slightly in acknowledgment, although the concern remained in his expression.

She recognized the program he'd been watching as the regional news broadcast, and she felt a mixture of amusement and disgust. News of the "outside world" was like a breath of fresh air after being underground for so long, but fresh air was hardly the term for the latest Imperial propaganda.

Attempting to redirect his attention, she gestured toward the vidscreen. "Anything new?"

He shrugged. "Some big new Imperial military contract is supposedly in the works, but they're keeping it hush-hush. Someone bombed an Imp arsenal on Acetlan and the neighborhood was wiped out in reprisal by a division of storm troopers." He saw her anguished expression and stopped. He swung his legs down until he sat upright, then patted the sofa cushion at his side. "Just catching up a little on what the rest of the galaxy is doing. We haven't missed much."

She considered his invitation, then moved around the end of the couch and chose a chair nearby.

He didn't hide his disappointment, but reached over to the remote controls of the vidscreen and turned down the volume. "Hope you're hungry. I ordered some food from room service."

"Food," she repeated in a tone that sounded far more reverent than she'd intended. "I _am_ rather hungry."

"That's what I figured." He matched her grin as he shifted again and draped a long arm across the back of the couch. "And I was doing a little thinking about what to do after your meeting this afternoon."

Her smile faded into a look of pure wariness. "I'm really not concerned with what happens afterward. How many times do I—?"

Han held up a placating hand. "Come on, Princess. How long do you think this meeting is going to take? One hour, maybe two? We'll have nearly three _days_ to kill and I'm not intending to spend it all in here — not unless you _do_ have something else in mind." His randy grin was so quick that she nearly missed it, but his hint was clear.

She remained silent, not liking the direction of his conversation. She had to keep her mind focused on her mission and his scheming wasn't helping matters.

"Once you're finished with your business, there's no reason why we can't enjoy ourselves a little. We've got the funds, the time, and the freedom."

She didn't have a good response. What could she say, 'No, I don't want any excuse to enjoy my time with you'? She shook her head before dropping her gaze. "I'll worry about that later. Right now I've got more important plans to consider."

Han seemed mollified. "Fine, just leave it to me."

Leia glanced up and met his eyes for the briefest moment, feeling an odd blend of excitement and trepidation. Before she could say anything, a soft chime sounded from the lift entrance to their suite.

They both jumped a little and his hand dropped to a holsterless thigh before he let out his breath in a huff and stood. "That's probably the food."

She watched the smuggler as he moved past her and caught herself appreciating his narrow hips and rear end. Chastising herself, she swung back to stare at the vidscreen, still flashing images of other worlds and beings. _Get a grip right now, Organa, or this whole thing is going to collapse at your feet._ She tried to focus on the news, but after a few inane moments of tragedies callously intermingled with unimportant trivia and Imperial banner waving, she'd heard enough. She surged to her feet, stepped over to the remote, and switched off the vidscreen. She heard Han talk briefly at the door and turned in time to see the door close. He was heading back in her direction, hefting a large silver platter with a domed cover. He sported a wide grin that bode surprise, no matter how prepared she felt.

"When's the last time you has some authentic Crathulan cuisine?"

"Crathulan?" she murmured in wonder, once again amazed by how easily he managed to surprise her. "I can't remember…"

He hummed a fanfare as he set the platter down in the center of the knee-high table between them. He lifted the cover with a flourish that belonged in a holovid. "Your lunch, milady."

After nearly two years of field rations, synthesized food, and mess hall cooking, the sight — but more important the aroma — was overpowering. She dragged her eyes up from the mouth-watering meal and found Solo enjoying her crazed look. She didn't care. "Don't just stand there," she decreed, pointing a royal finger at the platter. "Serve it up!"

Now laughing out loud, Han bowed and followed orders. "Right away, Your Majestic-ness!"

Han wondered which he was looking forward to enjoying more — the tantalizing food or Leia's sudden shift in mood. It was a close race.

He picked up one of the clean dishes on the edge of the platter, then glanced at her. Prompted by his unspoken question, she grinned. "Give me a little of everything."

Pleased with her enthusiasm, he served out portions of each of the different foods on the tray, then handed the plate to her. He was about to dish out his own, but paused in mute astonishment as she discarded with propriety, set her plate on the edge of the table, and gracefully folded up her legs to sit on the floor. In that one simple gesture of relaxed comfort she seemed to lower her banners — if only symbolically — of princess, senator, and soldier. She also appeared to shed all those extra years of responsibility and strife that had aged her. It was a rare moment when he was reminded of her real age, and he wondered if this was what Leia Organa would be like without the war and ever-present fear and sorrow weighing her down.

_Maybe you're right, Princess,_ he mused to himself, realizing that if helping to end the war could bring this sort of normalcy into her life — could make her this unselfconsciously happy for longer than a few minutes — it was a cause he'd be willing to support. _Maybe there are some things worth fighting for._

Han continued to watch in wonder at her display of spontaneity as she picked up a smaller piece of meat, popped it into her mouth, then sucked her fingers. He didn't realize he'd been waiting in anticipation until he felt the familiar rush of arousal upon seeing her reaction; eyes closed and head tilted back, a serene smile spread across her beautiful face as she emitted a groan of delight.

Mouth suddenly dry, he turned away before she could notice just how much her little demonstration had affected him. "You want something to drink?"

Leia opened her eyes and glanced up, apparently reminded that she had an attentive audience. Self-conscious once again, she offered a demure smile. "That would be nice."

Nodding, he headed for the little kitchenette in one of the side alcoves. _Now is **not** the time, Solo, so you'd better just stick to the flight plan and damp your engines!_ He paused, hands on the counter top. He drew a succession of calming breaths and thought about hyperjump logarithms. Then he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet, and opened the cooling unit to pull out a bottle of imported water. Although it wasn't the first time she'd unwittingly elicited such a strong response in him, that had without a doubt been the most erotic expression he'd ever seen on her face. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He'd wanted nothing more than to shove their meal to the floor and ravish her right there on the table, on the couch, on the floor. But the rational part of him knew she wasn't ready for that yet and his pressing the issue would only alienate her beyond hope of repair.

Only when he began to feel he'd regained some control over his warring instincts did he take a last deep breath and return to the main room with their drinks.

"This is excellent," Leia proclaimed as she reached up to take a proffered glass. "Maybe I _will_ let you plan our meals from now on."

"Told you not to worry." He set his glass on the table, then folded up his taller frame and sat on the floor across from her. "I haven't had this in a long time, either. Felt an urge for something a little different, I guess."

"'Trust your feelings,'" she intoned with a seriousness that would've been believable except for the quirky grin.

Solo recognized one of Luke Skywalker's favorite mantras, and her impersonation of the kid's attempts to sound wise beyond his years made him laugh; she'd come pretty close, actually. "Ancient Jedi Wisdom strikes again," he chuckled as he leaned over to begin doling servings of the various foods onto his own plate.

"_This _is incredible," she said, pointing a pinky toward the short stack of seasoned flat breads, "especially with the meat sauce."

Han made sure to grab one before settling back against the side of the couch. He propped up one leg and rested a forearm on his bent knee. Taking her lead, he used a piece of the thin bread to arrange a mouthful of food. If someone had told him an hour ago that he'd soon be sitting on the floor with Princess Leia Organa and eating with his fingers, he'd've thought they were crazy. But that's exactly what he was doing now, and he found the idea sexy as hell. He glanced at her. "Having fun yet?" he asked in an upbeat tone.

She opened her mouth to respond, then paused as some old haunt seemed to revisit her and most of the pleasant energy drained away from her features. "This is nice," she said in a diplomatic tone that revealed nothing. She played with her food for a bit, then reached for her glass, finally daring to look over the rim of the tumbler as she sipped.

He'd waited for that opening. "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun, you know."

She swallowed and set her glass back down. "I know. I never said there was."

He debated whether to press the issue, then opted to drop it. He didn't feel like ruining the moment any more than he had already.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Han switched their private cab off autopilot and steered away from the commuter path. They came to a halt within sight of their destination, one of the various artificial parks on the luxury space station. This particular area featured an expansive plaza of real flagstone and tiled mosaics, bordered by walls of flowering bushes and vibrant trees. Commanding the center was a delicate series of water fountains, encircled by benches. Situated a little further away were more secluded tables and benches.

"There it is," Han stated the obvious.

Leia lifted her arm to check her chrono. "I still have a few minutes yet. I don't want to show up too early."

He nodded in silence as he studied the surrounding area.

During their ride from the hotel, she'd mulled over her upcoming meeting with the Lacostia representatives. Maybe her estimation of Han wasn't fair, but she had the distinct feeling he'd be bored, and worse yet, would start to fidget. And maybe it was her ingrained stubbornness that made her want to flaunt General Dodonna's directive. In any case, she resented the implication by both men that she required help.

"Han, I've been thinking…"

Her words caused him to turn his head and look her straight in the eyes. She could see a wariness that hadn't been there a moment before. "That's a dangerous habit, Princess," he muttered.

She frowned. He'd been such a good companion, for the most part, that she'd forgotten how ornery he could be. "There's no reason for you to stay with me for this." Detecting no drastic reaction, she pressed on. "There's been no hint of any danger whatsoever. I have a good feeling about it."

He let out a groan, then announced, "I don't think it's a good idea. I _am_ here to protect you. That's my job."

It was her turn to sigh. Of all the times Han Solo could chose to exercise his flabby sense of responsibility, why did it have to be now? "You're here because _Dodonna_ wanted you here — not me."

"So, you're saying you're countermanding his order?"

For an instant she hesitated; he was handing over all responsibility in no uncertain terms. And having Solo guarding her back would be very reassuring. But she had to draw the line some time; it was a matter of principle. "That's right. I've evaluated the situation and found your assistance unnecessary." She expected him to argue, but he just stared at her. She was about to become unnerved when he finally spoke.

"All right, Princess, have it your way. It's your show. How'll I know when to pick you up?"

"Don't worry about picking me up. I'll catch a cab back to the hotel."

He stayed silent again, but his expression was far from pleased.

"Good," she said quickly, not giving him another chance to disagree. "I'll see you back at the hotel." She moved to open the cab hatch, but he reached out and gripped her upper arm, stopping her. She looked back over her shoulder at him, prepared for an argument, but was taken aback by the unmasked candor and concern that had appeared on his features. _Sweet Gods, he's handsome._ The unbidden thought raced through her mind and for one brief, heart-stopping moment something inside her gave way. She would've been willing to do anything to keep him looking at her like that.

His grip eased a little. "Are you armed?"

She blinked at him, shifting mental gears. "I have this." She reached down and slipped a small vibroblade, deactivated, from out of the shank of her boot.

One of Han's eyebrows rose. "You know how to use one of those?"

Indignant, Leia returned the weapon to its hidden sheath. "Of course."

"Of course," he echoed, sarcasm seeping into his voice. "How silly of me. All right then. Come right back to the hotel afterwards. No heroics, and _no_ new mercy missions."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that's_ rich." She didn't need to elaborate; his skill for finding and defending lost causes was already legendary within the rebel ranks.

"Look, I'm not losing my commission on this deal just because you suddenly decide you can handle this on your own."

Now angry, she twisted around in her seat to face him. "I told you, there _is_ no commission…And all this time I've actually thought you cared about _me._" She'd meant to be insulting and facetious, but her words came out sounding far too serious. She faltered, wishing she could retract the statement.

Han stared at her, his own face displaying a series of emotions, then let go of her arm. "If you haven't caught on by now…" He didn't finish his sentence, his expression clouding, then he turned away. After a silent pause, he restarted the cab and steered closer to the plaza. "Just be careful."

She knew she was being dismissed and found herself unwilling to leave. Not now. _Caught on to what?_ she wanted to ask. _That you _do_ care?_

"All right," she said, her voice quiet. She hesitated after the cab came to another stop, wondering if he might say more, then keyed open the door.

"Good luck," Han called after her as she stepped out and turned to close the hatch.

"Thanks," she answered, then closed the door between them.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Han watched the princess stroll across the traffic lane and enter the park, heading for a small copse of trees that sheltered a set of benches and chairs already occupied by a group of humans. He waited for a few moments longer, debating what to do. Part of him wanted to just stay there and keep an eye on things, but the idea of several hours of mind-numbing waiting held no appeal. Going back and hanging around the hotel alone didn't seem an attractive option, either.

He hadn't anticipated her decision to dump him, but neither was he surprised. He'd a knack for choosing friends with independent streaks a parsec wide, and she had that same certifiable urge as Skywalker when it came to single-handedly saving the galaxy. And while he wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving her alone like this, he understood her determination to show everyone that she could handle things on her own. Like it or not, he had to admire her independence.

He waited a few more moments, watching the distant meeting already in progress. Things did seem to be on the level and nothing felt out of the ordinary. If this had been a trap, it would have been sprung already.

He finally made up his mind and eased the cab back onto the commuter path. For once, he found himself with access to more wealth than he'd imagined and a few free hours to spend. There was no excuse for him to be bored.

On a whim, Han steered the cab onto one of the traffic arteries that crossed through the resort and headed for the heart of Ord Mantell.

Years might have passed since Han had last set foot on Ord Mantell, but it didn't take long for him to realize that little had changed on the inner levels. Some shops had switched owners, names, or even specialties — such were the fortunes of business and war — but otherwise the shopping district was just as he'd remembered it: crowded, gaudy, and expensive.

Back in the days when he'd run legal freight into the space station, he'd had little opportunity or credits to do more than browse. Now, however, as he wound his way through the busy pathways, passing the open doors of stores, casinos, and restaurants, he felt the temptation to wreak a seriously destructive shopping spree with the unlimited credit chip in his pocket. It was a heady feeling.

He could also imagine Leia's reaction if he returned with an armload of luxuries, or better yet, some astronomically expensive and useless knickknack. He could feel the sappy grin spread across his face at the thought. _That'd certainly get a rise out of her, at any rate._ There was something very stimulating about that flash in her dark eyes — that inherent passion for whatever or whomever was the focus of her attention — and he liked being that focal point. It was a shame that the only reliable way he found to ignite that spark was to aggravate her to the point of detonation.

Han found himself in front of a shop. Short rows of exquisite jewelry sparkled under the flattering light within the showcase window. As long as he'd known Leia, he'd rarely seen her in anything but battle fatigues or the occasional outdated casual wear she'd borrowed or been given by other base residents. Jewelry was nonexistent — in fact, he still wondered where she'd gotten the nice necklace she'd put on while they were back on the _Falcon_. He tried imagining her drenched in the sort of resplendent wealth one would normally associate with royalty. For some reason the idea didn't appeal to him as much as he'd expected. The Leia he knew was used to wearing coveralls and grease stains. The Leia he'd come to appreciate seemed more natural and tangible sitting on a cargo box in the hold of his ship than on any throne in a palace.

Still, a part of him wondered if making a gift out of one these expensive baubles would change her mind about letting her guard down with him. He'd bought gifts for her in the past, trinkets picked up during his various missions for the rebellion. She always seemed pleased and would lighten up with him for a while, but all too soon the wariness would return as she began to question his motives. And he really couldn't blame her. _That's a no-brainer,_ he answered his own question as he looked at his reflection in the glass of the jewelry case. He didn't need the Force or omniscient Wookiee Wisdom to know what kept her from allowing to happen what they both clearly wanted to happen. He saw the conflict and questions whenever he looked in her eyes.

He knew, perhaps better than anyone, that Leia was incapable of doing anything halfheartedly. If she chose to direct her passion toward him, it would be with complete enthusiasm and without reserve, just as she did everything else in her life. The very thought of trying to match that sort of selfless devotion was outside his experience. And what she probably wanted most he couldn't easily give or guarantee — permanence. She needed reassurance that he wouldn't run when things got dicey or inconvenient; that his goals were more than just sexual conquest; that he accepted all of her, including her faults and her dedication to the rebellion. She wanted to know that her emotions wouldn't be wasted on someone who wouldn't or couldn't return them.

And despite everything he'd already done to prove himself, it didn't seem to be enough.

Resuming his slow stroll through the surrounding pedestrian traffic, he wondered what it'd be like being the focus of Leia's uninhibited love. He suspected it'd be pretty damned good.

_That's what we're dealing with here, isn't it? Love?_

Han shook his head, aware of just how entangled he'd become. _Buddy, you are one royal mess!_

Han nearly passed the storefront without a second glance. The name, done up in twinkling lights of brilliant blue, made connections in his brain at the last moment and he slammed to a halt, causing the human couple walking arm-in-arm behind him to let out a shout of protest as they separated and passed around him. Ignoring their dirty looks, Han stared at the sign above the pathway.

Saltanos had been the name of one of his Ord Mantellian contacts years ago. Although he hadn't thought much about it, he'd assumed many of those beings he'd regularly done business with had either moved on to bigger and better things, or they'd just passed on. Then again, if this was the same Saltanos he'd run supplies for, his old contact had indeed moved up, by at least two shopping levels! Han debated whether or not to relieve his curiosity. Sal had been an excellent contact, a generous employer, and a friendly face in an underground of ugly ones.

Against his better judgement, Han straightened his shoulders and headed for the doorway to Saltanos' Emporium. The sound of tinkling bells announced his entrance as he stepped inside the relative quiet of the shop. Recorded music full of stringed instruments and chimes replaced the noise of crowds and other distractions outside. This was definitely the same Saltanos he remembered. Rich and elaborate hand-crafted rugs and tapestries covered the floor, walls, and even the low ceiling. The potent and exotic scents of spices and incense from around the galaxy tickled his nose, a pleasant sensation that stirred memories of full cargo holds and better times.

Although the room was empty of other people, the bells caused some activity behind the curtain of strung beads that effectively hid the entrance to the back room. A man, whom Han guessed to be even younger than his friend Luke, emerged and headed toward him. He displayed a smile, but the expression didn't reach his eyes. He looked inconvenienced. "Can I help you?"

"Sure. I'm wondering if this is the same operation that Miko Saltanos owned about ten standard years ago."

The youth's shrug was noncommittal. "Yeah, I guess. He owns it now, anyway. You know him?"

Han nodded. "I did. Is he around?"

"Yeah." Without another begrudged word, he turned and headed back to disappear behind the curtain.

A moment later the beads parted once again with a softer clatter. A tall, thin, and considerably older man than Han remembered stepped through. Although his grayed hair was cropped short where it hadn't disappeared altogether, and his hollowed cheeks seemed a touch more pronounced, Han recognized him instantly.

Miko Saltanos seemed to take a moment longer to realize that the tall man standing in the middle of his showroom floor wasn't just another rich customer with some complaint. His ice-blue eyes widened in shock. "I'll be a Hutt's uncle!"

Han shifted his stance, instantly relaxing, a broad smile lighting his face. "You'd have to be a hell of a lot uglier to be a Hutt's uncle, Sal."

Letting out a booming laugh that sounded incongruous coming from someone so frail looking, the shopkeeper moved forward to grasp Solo's hand in a strong grip of welcome. "It's good to see you, Han. You're looking well — I almost didn't recognize you. Last time I saw you, you were just beginning to shave."

Laughing, Han waved a dismissing hand at the jibe. "Ah, come on, I wasn't _that_ young. It's been long enough, though."

"That's right. Tell me what brings you back. A little pleasure this time, perhaps?"

_We can only hope,_ Han mused to himself. Before he could answer, though, they were interrupted by the repeated sound of the motion-sensing bells that heralded another customer. Sal held up a hand, indicating that Han should wait, then spoke to the new arrival. "Someone will be with you in a moment." He poked his head behind the beaded curtain and spoke in a low tone. Then he turned back and smiled again at Han. "Listen, son, if you have a few minutes, why don't you come back here with me and we can talk in private. You have to tell me what you've been up to all these years. You know, you're still the most reliable spacer I ever hired."

"Thanks, Sal. Sure, I'm not in any particular hurry." He began to follow the old man, but paused as the youth emerged once again from behind the beads. That same mirthless smile was back again, although it had noticeably chilled as he brushed by. A little peeved this time by the unprovoked standoffish attitude, Han forced himself to ignore the boy as he passed. _Looks like somebody's forgotten he's in the retail business._ He trailed behind Saltanos as they moved through the door and into the back room. It was a huge storage room full of tall shelving units that stood in long rows, filled with rolled up rugs and sealed storage crates. Han and Saltanos stood in a corner which contained a small kitchenette and mismatched collection of chairs set around a small table.

The store owner waved a hand at the chairs. "Have a seat and tell me what you've been up to."

Nodding, Han pulled out one of the chairs and sat. "I've been keeping myself busy. Pickings got slim for a while, before I started doing some runs for Jabba."

"I remember hearing about you hooking up with that gangster. A pity. I still wish you'd chosen to stay legit — good workers are getting harder to find. They're so eager to get jobs here so they can say they've been on Ord Mantell, but once they're here, they think they should be guests. The attitudes are atrocious."

"I've noticed," Han grunted in agreement. "But I'm just a small time spacer — Chewie and I don't have the kind of credits or cargo space needed to clear a profit anymore. By the time we're finished paying all the dues and taxes, plus the usual bribes and repairs, there's nothing left worth mentioning. Running illegally's the only way we can make a profit, and even that's getting tougher."

"I know. The Empire's grip here has tightened more, but even so, I'm not afraid to admit that more than half of my goods come through the black market. In fact, most of the shop owners here cushion their legal supplies."

"I can believe that." Han relaxed back in his chair. "I miss running legally — at least I didn't have to worry about getting shot every time I turned a corner or came out of hyperspace. I also didn't have to watch my back or worry about my own employers taking me out because they're having a bad day."

"Jabba," Saltanos mused aloud, then shook his head. "He does have that reputation, doesn't he? Now that you mention it, I've been hearing more and more from the underground, even a little about you."

"About me?" Frowning, Han leaned forward, feeling his sixth sense tingle in alarm. "Like what?"

"Like the Hutt isn't pleased with you at the moment. Force knows, I've heard different rumors for why he's upset, but they all agree that Jabba's offering a hefty reward for your head."

"Yeah, there's that," Han sighed, settling back into his chair. This was old news. "He's been offering money for some time now. Twenty or twenty-five thousand credits, last time I heard. I've got the money to pay off my debt. I just haven't figured out yet how I can get it to him."

"No." The older man leaned forward and tapped a finger on the tabletop to stress his point. "No, it's much more than that. He's posted one hundred thousand credits if you're brought to him alive, or seventy-five thousand dead."

Han stared at his old friend, his mind boggled by the astounding sum. He shook his head hard and waved a dismissing hand. "Nah, there must be some mistake. That last load of spice I was forced to dump on the way back from Kessel wasn't worth more than twenty."

Saltanos shrugged, but his expression was adamant. "Seventy-five thousand, dead," he reiterated. "I suppose I could get confirmation on the exact amount, but that's what I heard from several sources." His concern for Han was clear in his blue eyes. "That's one hell of a Death Mark, son. Jabba's serious."

Still unable to believe this news, Han stared down at the scarred tabletop. "I don't get it. I know he's pissed at me — I've been dodging his collectors for years, but _nobody's_ worth that much. That's insane."

"We're talking about Jabba the Hutt," the shopkeeper reminded Solo, his tone heavy with irony. "He's hardly the most stable mind in the galaxy. And you managed to touch a nerve."

"Kreth!" Han leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and rubbed his face, waiting for this information to soak in. "Even if I _wanted_ to pay him back now, I wouldn't have that kind of money. He's not going to take less than what he's offering."

"Hold on. You can't go anywhere _near_ Jabba now."

Han groaned, not needing an explanation for that statement. "I know." If it was true that the bounty on his head was that high, everyone from bounty hunters to the Hutt's own palace slaves would be gunning for him. He'd never get within shouting range. _Looks like you've finally made the big time,_ he thought with a sigh. _It was fun while it lasted._

"I think you need to go into hiding."

Han turned back to Sal and let out a mirthless laugh. "For all practical purposes I've _been_ in hiding. That's why I didn't know about this."

"Well then, you'd better go back where you came from and get used to it. All you can do at this point is hope to outlive Jabba. Eventually one of his underlings will take him out. It's inevitable. Then they'll forget all about you. His replacement isn't going to care about some old personal vendetta, and he certainly isn't going to pay that kind of money even if he did."

Han nodded as the implications of this new situation sank in. He needed to outlast Jabba — that was the only way now. Attempting to pay the crime lord back at this point would amount to suicide. And he was going to have to avoid the main space trade lanes — every member of the underground would be keeping one eye open for him. One hundred thousand credits was enough to blot out even the strongest of friendships. "Kreth," he breathed again, the oath sounding impotent in comparison to this unbelievable development.

"Listen, son." Saltanos leaned closer, his voice dropping. "You go back to wherever you just came, and you stay hidden. I can tell you weren't taking this very seriously before, but it's no joke anymore. Jabba wants this old score settled and price isn't a deterrent." The old man paused. "You _can_ go back, can't you? You're not on the run from there too, are you?"

Han glanced up at the question, then shook his head. "No, I'm here to help a friend. I can go back." _Ironic that the one place I'm trying to leave is the only place that'd welcome me back._

There was a soft clatter of beads from the doorway. Han turned but no one came through. Now feeling jittery, he turned back to his old friend. "See, now you've got me jumping at drafts and shadows."

Sal laughed, but his expression grew serious again. "I'd just hate to hear about something bad happening to you, Han. I'm still hoping that someday you'll get things straightened out and you'll start hauling for me again."

"Thanks, Sal. I couldn't agree more." He drew a deep breath, then slapped his hands on his knees. "Well, I should probably head back. I do have some plans for the evening. But don't worry, I'll follow your advice."

"Good. And I'm glad you stopped by. It's been too long. Look me up when all this blows over, won't you?"

Han nodded, then they both rose to their feet and shook hands. "I will."

They walked through the curtain and back into the main showroom of the shop. The younger shop attendant wasn't alone. He was standing off to the side and having a rather animated conversation with what appeared to be a uniformed security guard. The guard stopped to study them before waving with a smile. "Hi, Sal. Just makin' the rounds."

"Hi, Dess," Sal answered before he turned back to Han. He offered his hand once again for a last handshake. "Hope you have a nice time while you're here."

"I'm sure I will." Han smiled, then turned and headed for the door, his mind full of thoughts about his existing relationship with the rebellion, and the personal alliances he'd formed over the past year and a half. _Princess, it looks like you're about to get what you've always wanted._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leia had never felt more free. She couldn't remember a time when somebody — a guardian, a courtier, or some well-meaning busybody — wasn't watching over her shoulder, telling her what she should do or trying to influence her decisions. Today, however, her spirit rode on a tide of independence that had crested with a success she wouldn't soon forget. At the same time, she needed to share this triumph with someone, and there was probably only one other person within one hundred parsecs who would understand or care…

Leia repressed her urge to run to the closest transport station at the edge of the park. She maintained her casual gait as she neared the private cab depot, then on an impulse altered her course and joined the small cluster of people waiting for the next public shuttle to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before the sleek craft pulled to a stop in front of them. She stepped aboard, found an empty seat toward the back, and settled in for the long scenic tour.

Watching out the windows of the shuttle as they passed into the private residence district, Leia reflected on what she'd just accomplished in the park.

During their negotiations, Lacostia had not only been enthusiastic and sympathetic to her cause, but they'd ultimately backed up their words with a promise to "mislay" enough Bacta and other medical supplies to keep the entire organized rebellion stocked for years to come. This would not only improve the health and morale within the ranks, but it would free up existing funds for other much-needed military supplies.

Her chest swelled with such excitement, pride, and happiness, that she felt she might burst. _It worked! _This was the first real glimmer of hope she'd seen since the battle above Yavin well over a year ago. If only her father had survived to see this day…

Still basking in her success, she sank further into her seat and closed her eyes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Han stood just inside the entrance to their hotel suite, debating what to do next. His impromptu chat with Saltanos had been a real eye-opener. He could hear Chewie now… There was nothing worse than an irate Wookiee.

The door slid open behind him and a preoccupied Leia almost plowed into his back. She looked up in time and neatly sidestepped.

"Hey, you're back early. How'd it go?"

Seeming to recover her wits, she didn't bother masking her pleasure as she floated past him. "Better than I expected."

"Better than _you_ expected?" He let out a low whistle, but he found her smile infectious. "That's saying a lot. That's great."

She stopped in the center of the suite and pirouetted to face him. "No, it's not 'great.' It's fantastic! It's _monumental_!" Arms stretched out to her sides and eyes wide, she totally abandoned propriety and collapsed into the nearest chair. She beamed up at him. "It's going to shake the Empire right down to the core. And it's just the beginning." With a dramatic sigh, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back to rest on the chair. "I did it."

She looked as if a planet, or more accurately a planet's soul, had been lifted from her shoulders. Staring down at the sprawled and ecstatic princess, Han's train of thought almost derailed. "That calls for a celebration."

Although her exhausted posture didn't change, she did open her eyes, then lifted her head to meet his gaze as he moved closer. There was potential refusal in her look, and he knew his timing had to be perfect. Before he could choose a tactic, however, she raised a hand and pressed her palm against her forehead. "I must be feverish. I'm beginning to agree with you."

He snorted. "Temporary insanity never hurt anyone."

She propped her elbow on the armrest of the chair and a temple on her fist. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dress up. Shop a little if you want. Find a good restaurant. Maybe check out the night life—there's lots here I haven't seen yet."

Leia nodded. "That sounds tempting."

They eyed one another for a long moment, then Han nudged her foot with his booted toe. "Come on, then. Let's go."

As an afterthought, he offered a helping hand. She seemed cautious for a moment, then reached up to grasp it. He pulled her to her feet. She rocked back on her heels before regaining her balance, then straightened her clothing, some of that ingrained composure seeming to seep back after her brief lapse in behavior. "All right, give me some time to freshen up and change."

"Sure. Meet you back out here."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leia make a final touch-up to her lipstick, then set the makeup down and studied her reflection in the mirror. _You're playing with fire_, she reflected as she pouted her lips. What she was about to do would, for better or worse, alter whatever relationship she had with Han Solo. _I sure hope you know what you're doing_.

For a brief moment she wished Kristin were along so she could ask for advice, but then the memory of the nightie incident arose in her mind and she decided she'd be better off muddling through alone after all.

She moved over to her suitcase and dug out the strappy black shoes that matched her dress, then switched from one foot to the other as she put them on. It'd been so long since she'd worn high heels that she needed a moment to find her balance before walking back to the mirror to take one last look. She'd kept Kristin's necklace on, and it sparkled along with the dress. She studied her hair with an expert eye. It wasn't her usual braids, but a looser and more elegant arrangement that relied on a series of strategic pins to hold it in place atop her head. Out of habit she began to tuck a stray tendril back, then hesitated. Considering her reflection, she instead pulled out a few strands from the other side and allowed them to drift down as well, softening her features even more. _Not very_ _practical or functional_, she mused as she twisted to view her profile in the mirror, _but it's perfect with this dress._

Good gods, she didn't recognized herself!

Drawing a deep breath, Leia squared her bare shoulders and turned to face the door. She felt as ready as she'd ever be.

When the door hissed open and she stepped out, she found the common sitting room empty, but the door to Han's sleeping quarters open. As she moved into the center of the room, she became very conscious of air currents on newly exposed skin. She wasn't used to such a revealing garment and realized it had an effect on how she carried herself. She'd never been so aware of her own sexuality and how she projected it. For lack of something better to do, her hands began assuming the natural pose of a politician in speech mode. She arrested the habit, then tried a hand on her hip. She shifting her balance, then switched hands, but that didn't feel right either. _Too stern?_

"You look incredible."

Leia spun around to find Han standing in the doorway to his room. Embarrassed to be caught mid-rehearsal, she wondered how long he'd been standing there watching her. "Thank you," she responded in reflex, already fascinated by his own appearance. Dressed all in black, he looked like some sleek predator. His trousers were loosely tailored and creased, and broke just over the tops of low-cut, rather new-looking dress shoes. She didn't think she'd ever seen him in anything but boots or all-weather gear. His shirt was tight, with a high, single-band neckline, and sleeves that stopped mid-forearm; it hugged and accented some unexpected muscle definition that she found mesmerizing. She'd already seen many younger men, her own age, dressed in similar fashions in the short time she'd been on Ord Mantell, but never had she imagined she'd see Han decked out this way. Even his hair was neat and he'd shaved. She suspected the real Han Solo'd been kidnaped and replaced by an imposter. A_ handsome_ imposter, to be sure…

He began stalking toward her, his look hungry, and she suddenly knew what it was like to be prey.

"Nervous?"

Leia cursed her restless hands, her flushed cheeks, and Han. "No. Why would I be nervous?"

He shrugged. "No reason." He seemed in no hurry as his eyes roved without abashment. "Maybe we should wait for the inner levels and shopping until tomorrow. Those shoes weren't made for exploring."

Having expected something else, Leia took a moment before nodding in agreement. They had plenty of time, after all.

And was that cologne she detected?

"Ready to go?" He held out his closest elbow in invitation.

"I'm ready." Leia accepted his escorting arm and was surprised by the texture of his shirt and the hard muscle underneath. Except for the silky feeling, he might as well have gone shirtless. As her fingers naturally curled around his biceps, she could pick up the slightest flex in his arm, the heat from his body. He felt wonderful.

Arm in arm, as they strolled toward the door.

(Continued in Part 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mergers and Acquisitions**

**by Susan Zahn**

**Part 2**

Having no particular destination in mind, Leia agreed to Han's suggested method of watching for something interesting through the window of the shuttle, and then hopping off at the closest stop and walking back. She admitted it was a good system, not to mention it provided an interesting insight into Han's tastes; they were more refined than she'd given him credit for. At first she'd also doubted his willingness to see things that caught her eye, but so far he'd been enthusiastic and patient. It was a strange feeling to have him so attentive, but it didn't take her long to find out she liked it.

"What do you feel like doing next?"

Her thoughts interrupted, Leia noticed they were approaching yet another park. They were on the outermost level and many architects had taken advantage of this to construct clear domes, creating a permanent starry night. The pathways, plazas, and "outdoor" restaurants were always lit by hovering flood lights, glow panels, and old fashioned street lamps. It was night life in the most literal sense. This was a romantically lit plaza full of tables, seated customers, and bustling waiting staff that wove around them. The spot was surrounded by a thick buffer of large trees that created a dark and more primeval atmosphere.

"Let's eat. I'm starving," she announced

Han chucked and she glared at him as he slid out of the seat next to her.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a wary tone.

"Don't they feed you back home?"

"Just consider yourself lucky that you have regular access to fresh food." She followed him toward the door as the shuttled eased to a halt.

"You know, you're welcome to visit the _Falcon_ more often and check out what we've got stocked in the galley. It's as fresh as we can keep it."

Leia noted the invitation for future reference. "That would be nice."

He grasped her elbow and guided her off the tram, then they set off across the busy pedestrian thoroughfare and toward the plaza proper. They were met at the edge by a waiter who led them toward a small round table on the edge of the clearing, in a distant corner. They were far enough away from their fellow patrons to be unable to make out conversations. They sat across from one another and were handed menus.

Han didn't seem to take long making a choice, but she couldn't decide — everything looked good!

"I was beginning to think you'd never wear it."

His choice of topic for conversation made her look up from her menu. "It's hardly appropriate for wearing around base."

"You aren't always on duty."

She sighed. What did he expect? "You're right, I'll wear this the next time we throw a formal ball."

His mouth quirked up into something resembling a scowl before it smoothed again. "Anyway, you look incredible."

Leia fiddled with her menu and debated telling him that he was repeating himself. She opted for a slight nod of acknowledgment before delving back into the list of expensive meals. She managed to narrow her choices down to three by the time their waiter returned, then picked one. Han gave his order and requested two glasses of wine as well.

Alone once again and with nothing between them to occupy herself, she couldn't avoid his smile as he asked, "Feels good to get away, doesn't it?"

It was such an odd sensation to be having idle chitchat with Han Solo. Somehow it made her even more uncomfortable than when his comments were loaded with hidden meanings. "I suppose it is. So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Checked out some old haunts." He seemed distracted.

_Now who's being evasive?_ Leia noticed that his eyes had dropped and she glanced down at herself, only to find that she'd been leaning forward and her bodice was gaping. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. She was _not_ used to showing so much cleavage. She looked back up in time to see him hide a smile behind the hand he rubbed over his chin. _Bastard._

"That was it?" she asked, trying to get back on track.

"Pretty much. Just walked for a while."

She gave a little nod. Having run out of topics to discuss, her attention wandered to his hands; she'd become familiar with their strength in the time she'd known him, but she'd never really appreciated their sensuality. She tried not to think about it and looked more closely at their surroundings. Only then did she notice the muffled sound of music coming from the trees behind her. She turned in hopes of seeing the source of the sound, but the trees were too thick and the music sounded distant. "Do you hear that?"

Han's eyes lifted to look over her shoulder at the shadowed forest. "Yeah. Sounds like a live concert somewhere." His gaze dropped back to her and he seemed to get an idea. "We could try to find it after we're finished here."

Intrigued by the suggestion, she nodded. "I'd like that."

Han grinned at her and she found herself returning it this time, maintaining eye contact. He really did have nice eyes. Sort of a hazel and gold combination that darkened with his moods. Their silence stretched on, even as the murmur of other conversations, clinking plates and glasses, and the haunting music went on around them.

She could feel her smile growing as she looked at him.

"What?" he prompted, his own smile growing in response, even as his brow furrowed in question.

Leia shook her head, not sure where her thoughts had wandered. She waved a dismissing hand. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Tell me."

They were interrupted as the waiter reappeared at their table. She noticed that Han was still expecting an explanation, but she waited until their wine was poured and they were alone again. "You look handsome tonight."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she probably deserved the shocked response. She almost never complimented him, particularly on a personal level. She supposed it was due to stubbornness and maybe a little fear of allowing such a chink in her armor. She didn't see any harm in being honest now, however. He deserved that much, considering how amiable he'd been so far on their mission.

His expression eased back into the smile she found so fascinating. "Thanks. I don't get a chance to dress up much, either. Not many special occasions when you're smuggling."

They were sipping their wine when the waiter returned with their entrees. This time she managed to contain her reaction as she tasted the delicious food. Their conversation lulled as they ate. Leia took her time, allowing the casual mood and beauty of the night to soak in.

"I, ah… I also did a lot of thinking today."

Curious, Leia looked up from the remnants of her meal. "Careful, that's a dangerous habit," she mimicked his comment from earlier in the day.

Han grunted and rolled his eyes, but didn't take the bait as she'd expected. Not having anticipated this new topic, she waited for him to elaborate.

"I think, maybe — if it's okay with High Command and you — I'll stay on indefinitely."

She felt her eyes grow wide. After all the seemingly endless battles between them, all the unanswered questions, all the nights of wondering if he'd leave the next day and never come back, she now found herself at a loss.

He chuckled, apparently amused by her shocked response. "Well, it's not as if it'll make much difference. I've been working steady for you guys for nearly two years — I guess I'm just saying that you can count on me to keep working for as long as you need me."

She opened her mouth, intending to say something, but found nothing that seemed appropriate. She'd given up hope of ever hearing those words, and the shock was too much.

He abandoned his fork and reached across the table to grasp her hand. "Hey, I don't need to get a medic, do I?"

She realized she looked apoplectic and struggled to regain her wits. "I… What…?" She was stammering again and stopped. She tilted her head and started over. "Why the change of heart?"

He shrugged, but didn't release her hand. "I wouldn't call it a change of heart. I still don't want a rank. I'm just a smuggler and I'm not interested in being a card-carrying member. But there's no point in denying any more that I'm working for you and willing to continue."

Leia found she'd unconsciously leaned forward again. She settled back in her seat as his words sank in, and only then noticed her hand in his. She felt overwhelmed by his admission and his intimate gesture. Yes, he was still qualifying his commitment to the rebellion, but this was groundbreaking news. And he was right — that much of his doings with the Alliance had become fairly obvious. She couldn't help sighing, anyway. "All right. I guess I can't ask for more." She winced, hating how ungrateful she'd sounded, then offered a genuine smile as she squeezed his hand back. "I'm glad you're staying."

"Yeah, me too."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leia knew Han could see her smile as they stepped off the plaza flagstone and onto the grass. It was exciting, in an innocent way, to be finding their own path through the copse of trees that divided the indoor park. Without hesitation she accepted Han's proffered hand as they moved out of the pool of light, which spilled from the restaurant area, and into the artificial moonlight that illuminated the park with silvery highlights. She allowed him to lead her through the scattered bushes and trees, heading toward the source of the haunting music. His hand was so large that hers felt buried in his grip.

"Have you been here before?" she broke their silence. She was beginning to feel lost again, unsure of what was happening between them. She was enjoying this too much and every internal alarm she'd ever cultivated jangled for attention.

"Here? No." Han pulled her just a bit closer as they walked. "This is a first for me, too."

His tone made her glance up at him, surprised by his answer. He usually maintained an air of jaded bravado, and yet he'd just admitted a level of innocence that was revealing and humbling. She was reassured and intrigued all at once. They were exploring uncharted territory together in more ways than one. She could almost believe this to be another time and place, a royal garden on the sort of evening she'd longed for years ago. She could imagine her hand in that of a handsome suitor, his intent on romance unspoken because it was understood. And she wasn't upset over this idea. In fact, he really was close to what she'd pictured her favorite suitor to be, if only he weren't so egotistical, so argumentative, so…Han.

The music grew louder and more distinct as they passed through the trees, then suddenly doubled in volume as they stepped out into another clearing, filled with a milling crowd of people. A raised platform, lit by colored floodlights and brightened by streamers and banners, dominated the center of the clearing. The entire crowd resembled a burst of celebratory color, even in the subdued evening light. Without the trees to muffle the sound of the concert in progress, they could hear the complexity of the stirring music.

"Real instruments!" Leia marveled aloud. Even from their distance, she could see the six-member band and the lead singer. The rich, heady music from the stringed and wind instruments had a resonance that no amount of modern technology could ever emulate. The humanoid female singer seemed the star of the group; although in an alien language, her voice was lush and deep and told of exotic worlds far away. The good music, combined with the enthusiastic response from their audience and the excitement of the night, created a heady mixture that beckoned Leia to join in.

"Want to get closer?" Han asked, seeming to read her mind.

She glanced up and noticed his pleased expression. _He's enjoying this as much as I am._ Even as she contemplated that thought, the band shifted into another song, this one more upbeat in tempo. The crowd began to clap along. It was thrilling and infectious. She nodded to the beat and he laughed, the sound nearly lost to the noise around them.

The crowd began to press in on them as they moved forward, so he let go of her hand and fell behind her. She felt his hands settled on her shoulders and he began steering her through the groups of dancers and revelers. Leia eventually felt him tug a little, bringing them to a stop. They were much closer to the stage now and had an excellent view of the band. He tapped one of her shoulders to gain her attention, then pointed toward the lead singer. "She's from Quedoche."

Leia nodded again in acknowledgment, then twisted around to ask, "Can you understand her?"

Han frowned and bent closer, evidently unable to hear her. She stretched up to meet him halfway and repeated her question. He pulled away a little and shook his head, then ducked back down and nearly pressed his lips to her ear — his breath tickled and sent a shiver through her that she wasn't prepared to hide. "No, but I like it." He drew away again, his face lit up with satisfaction as he squeezed her shoulders to emphasize his admission.

Leia had to laugh in agreement, then turned back to watch the performers, no longer able to keep from nodding along with the compelling beat. She could tell that he was just as caught up now because he began to tap his thumbs at the base of her neck, keeping time with the music.

This really was a new experience for her. She'd attended many recitals while growing up, but they'd been, without exception, stately affairs with classical themes and snobbish rules of nonparticipation — beautiful but distant exhibitions of culture. Just looking around her now, however, Leia could see — could feel! — the vigorous life that thrived on the stirring harmonies coming from the stage. It encouraged interaction and incited movement.

She also realized that the majority of her fellow listeners were humanoid and not much older than herself. For perhaps the first time in her life, she was surrounded by her peers. They weren't stodgy bureaucrats or battle-weary warriors, but young adults celebrating life for what it was. It was uplifting and liberating to learn that she wasn't alone and that there was a reason to rejoice despite the suffering in the universe. Her heart lifted at the unanticipated discovery.

The music changed once again, this time a slower, more subtle rhythm. Without any conscious effort, she felt herself sway to the new beat; she glanced around and noticed that the crowd was separating into dancing couples. She could see as well as feel the shift in mood around them as the song dropped into a more measured and hypnotic pace that was compelling and soothing all at once. The tune took on an almost eerie quality, becoming a siren's song that shimmered and drifted above and around them. She closed her eyes and focused on the enchanting sound.

Hey eyes flew open a few seconds later, however, when she felt the hands on her shoulders begin to gently knead the muscles there. She wondered if she should pull away or say something in protest. She didn't want Han getting the wrong idea, whatever that might be. But she didn't want him to stop, either. After another moment, she closed her eyes again, rationalizing that it'd be ungracious to reject him now; her window of opportunity for complaint had closed. She sighed and allowed her head to tip forward as his strong thumbs eased up to the base of her skull, working the ever-tense muscles and tendons. Maybe it was the wine, or the music, or just the magic that seemed to infuse the night, but she found herself loving the feel of his fingers on her bare skin.

It took her a while longer to realize that she was actually moving along with the music. In fact, it wasn't until she felt his hands slide down her arms and then to her sides that she became aware of their movement together. His hands didn't quite come to rest at her waist, but rather seemed to float around her, just close enough to bump against her in a continuous and tantalizing way. Keenly aware of his closer proximity, she flushed, then gasped when she felt him push up against her, his hands now riding gently on the rolling motion of her hips. She had no doubt he was aware of her own reaction — how could he _not_ be? She felt herself tremble at the contact. She opened her eyes and stared at the performers on stage, but paid no attention to them, her senses focused on the erotic sensations that surged through her as he held her even closer. She was made acutely conscious of just how much this dance was affecting him as well; there was no mistaking the hardness pressing into the small of her back. Exhilarated, she couldn't resist meeting his movement and felt his chest close the distance between them and touch her shoulders. Undeniably aroused now, Leia shivered again but made no attempt to pull away. This was too desired, too divine. There'd been too many nights filled with just such dreams.

She felt Han's hands brush across her midriff until his arms encircled her, holding her in a loose but secure embrace as they swayed together. No longer questioning what was happening, Leia closed her eyes again and overlapped his arms with her own, her hands cupping his elbows, doubling the hug. Without prompting, she allowed her head to fall back until it rested against his shoulder as they continued to move with the sensuous music. His cheek settled against her hair, and for a brief eternity she gave in to the sheer pleasure of being held and desired. If only for a moment, she believed she belonged in Han's arms — that she was a part of the pulsating life around her and nothing else mattered.

Almost beyond her conscious awareness, the music began to pick up tempo, giving way to a more lively beat. Drawing an invigorating breath and feeling as if she were emerging from a trance, Leia opened her eyes. The crowd around them was morphing once again, the couples separating and forming into larger groups that continued to dance and undulate. The lead singer began to speak in Standard, thanking them all for coming and wishing them a wonderful evening as the band continued playing in the background.

Leia was disappointed at having caught the tail end of the concert — and that they'd have to stop dancing. She felt Han's arms shift around her again and knew she should step away to break the spell they'd both clearly fallen under. She didn't want him to let go, however. They'd have to face one another, to confront what had just happened, and she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She wasn't even sure what _had _happened. She wanted to blame the single glass of wine and the music — anything but the fact that she'd wanted this to happen.

He turned his head against hers and planted a quick kiss on her temple; her face flushed with heat at the contact. He then released her and caught her hand in his own to keep them from separating as the audience began to disperse as the last strains of music filled the night.

He began leading her toward one of the many public transports located along the edge of the park. They didn't speak as they squeezed onto one of the crowded shuttles. Unable to find a seat, they remained standing. Taking advantage of the moment to reclaim her hand from his, Leia gripped a support pole as the shuttle resumed moving.

She couldn't smooth the upheaval of emotions that she'd experienced in the past few hours. Things were happening too fast and events kept replaying in her mind like a damaged holodisk. She was a little unsettled by what had just happened between her and Han — not necessarily by how it made her feel, but by how she'd so easily given over control. How was she supposed to handle this new development? The responsible Leia demanded that she remain aloof and not even address the issue. But the rest of her was already looking forward to all the possibilities she could imagine.

She leaned her forehead against the cool metal of the pole, trying to clear her mind and regain some focus. Damn him for so easily disrupting any sense of composure she could muster!

"Hey, you all right?"

She realized he was studying her, a hint of worry in his expression. Knowing her cheeks probably glowed under the harsh lights from the low ceiling, she nodded and straightened up, regretting her lapse in demeanor. "I'm fine."

"It's getting late. I'll take you back to the hotel if you want."

"Maybe I _am_ a little tired," she mumbled, realizing the excuse could be a convenient way to end the evening.

Han seemed to hesitate as if he wanted to add something, but then just grinned back.

A restless silence prevailed between them for the rest of the trip. They disembarked and crossed the walkway in front of the hotel. As they passed through the lobby, Leia grew aware of the fact that he hadn't retaken her hand and found that she missed the gesture.

Back in the suite moments later, she released a sigh. Although her need to remain on guard was far from gone — the man now sealing the door behind them was a perfect reminder of that — she nonetheless felt herself relax knowing this was a safe haven, a home. _You've been on the run too long_, she reflected. Maybe the possible dangers of being recognized had gotten to her after all. At least Han was a known hazard.

He moved past her and headed for his sleeping quarters, but then detoured to the array of entertainment equipment he'd familiarized himself with earlier. "You know," he said in a conversational tone as he fiddled with the settings. "Tomorrow we could try out some of the lower levels. That's where most of the really interesting shops are." Clearly he was trying to find some music. Samplings of different styles drifted through the room from hidden speakers until he settled on a soft, unimposing selection.

Leia looked at him until he glanced back. She debated whether to just call it a night and close her bedroom door behind her. _He's picking mood music, for Sith's sake!_ Events were happening too fast.

"I hope you're not too tired to share a bottle of wine."

She again considered running for her room, but something made her stay where she was. "The bottle in your suitcase?"

Han looked puzzled, and she realized he'd forgotten about her accidental opening of his own case. He wasn't quick enough at masking his disappointment over the ruined surprise, however. "Yeah, that bottle."

_Alderaani wine._ She could almost recall the potent yet delicate taste, the heady aroma. How could she refuse? "I'd like that very much."

His enthusiastic expression returned and he held up a finger. "Don't go away, I'll be right back."

She watched him as he disappeared into his room, then decided to collaborate and headed for the kitchenette to retrieve two glasses. Returning to the lounge, she hesitated, then sat on the couch and set the glasses on the low table in front of her. Han emerged from his sleeping quarters a moment later and headed over, the dark bottle in his hand. Without pause he sat down beside her, then held it out so she could see the label.

"Southbridge Vineyards." The melancholy she'd managed to avoid up until this point now swept over her upon reading the name aloud. They'd contributed to the royal wine cellar for generations and although she'd never visited the vineyards now long gone, she'd been very familiar with their product. She reached out to run a finger over the embossed label, then drew her hand away.

"Remember that last mission to Aurelius?"

Leia nodded, remembering it well. Weapons for the small uprising they'd hoped to assist; it'd been too little too late.

"Chewie and I'd just wrapped up and decided to swing through the open market near port. Stocking the galley, you know… I found this at a gourmet stand. It cost all our profits on that run."

"Maybe you'd rather save it, then," she said, although her heart wasn't in it. She was surprised by his sacrifice, though, and wondered if he'd always intended to share it with her.

He began removing the wrapping around the seal. "I can't think of a better time. You just kicked some serious Imperial ass and we're going to celebrate."

Despite herself, she smirked. He really _did_ understand what she'd accomplished today, after all. Her spirits lifted. "I did."

"You should be proud," he continued, glancing back at her as he worked with the cap.

Feeling uncharacteristically modest, Leia settled back on the couch and tried to find a comfortable position without revealing too much. It wasn't easy. "I am."

"Ah!" He uncorked the bottle, then leaned forward to pour. He set the bottle down and picked up the glasses. "Here's to…" He paused as he handed her one, then leaned back in the couch, still in thought.

"Never giving up," she supplied.

He seemed to consider her suggestion, then nodded and lifted his glass higher to touch hers. "Never giving up."

Leia took a careful sip, fearing the wine wouldn't hold up to her memories, that somehow it'd soured with time. She closed her eyes and allowed the warm liquid to roll over her tongue, the woody aroma to fill her nostrils. She'd never been so happy to be so wrong in her life.

Quiet settled over them as they listened to the music and enjoyed the wine.

"Worth every credit," Han sighed after a while.

She'd nearly finished her first glass when he spoke up. She could already feel the warmth from the alcohol spreading through her, easing some of the tension that had settled over her again since their dancing excursion. Aware of the slight buzz, she considered stopping, but when he leaned over, picked up the bottle, and offered to refill her goblet, she nodded in approval. Wanting to get more comfortable, she bent to slide her shoes off, then sat back and tucked her legs up beneath her.

"Reminds me of autumn nights on the palace terrace," she offered quietly. She rarely talked about that time, so she wasn't surprised by his double take. It wasn't often that she allowed herself to contemplate those memories, let alone share them.

"The winter palace?" Returning the bottle to the table, Han moved closer as he settled back, draping one long arm along the back of the couch behind her. His posture was open and attentive.

"Umhmm. I'd've stayed there year-round if I'd had a choice." She certainly hadn't expected him to know _that_ much about that other part of her life. Her eyes drifted as she recalled those times: the scents, sights, and sounds of the wilderness preserve that had surrounded the grounds, the cool air and the warm wine of those distant days. She became aware of his silence and realized he was staring at her, immersed in his own thoughts. What she wouldn't give to know the subject…

He lifted his hand from behind her and touched her neck. "Did you borrow the necklace?"

She tried not to visibly react to his fingers on her bare skin — they were no longer in the secret-concealing shadows of the park and he was clearly watching for a response. "Lieutenant Aldritch." Rather than remove his hand, he lingered, tracing along the fine jewelry from the nape of her neck to her collarbone.

"Maybe we'll have to get you one of your own tomorrow. It'd be a real shame not having something to match the dress."

Leia found herself caught between a shrinking desire to argue the suggestion and a growing willingness to agree with just about anything he said. _Who knew Han Solo could be charming?_

"More wine?"

She glanced down and only then realized her glass was empty again. She wasn't fast enough in answering and he emptied the bottle. Sighing, she leaned a little heavier into the couch, resigned to her fate. She felt pretty good, actually. Maybe Kristin and Han were right — maybe she'd needed this getaway more than any of them had suspected.

"Wonder what Luke's doing right now…" Han gave her a strange look and she admitted she didn't know where that stray thought had come from, either. She wished she could pull it back in.

"Oh, I'm sure he's up to his elbows in an X-wing engine." He was running his fingertip along the trail of the necklace again, drawing a lazy doodle along her skin. "Or probably asleep. It'd be about third shift on base right now."

"I suppose. I lost track of time." He grinned and she realized he'd taken her meaning the wrong way. Yes, she'd been horribly distracted today, but due to many reasons _other_ than him.

"Well, that's the point of a vacation — you're supposed to lose track of time."

"But this isn't a vacation," she protested, without any of her typical vigor.

"Why not?" he asked, his gaze penetrating and full of potential. She couldn't think of another comeback so she took another sip of wine.

A thoughtful silence fell over them again, although she was having a little more trouble focusing this time. She should stop now — the combination of an exhausting and exhilarating day, a full meal, and the strong wine was making her feel a little fuzzy around the edges. The fingertip that continued drawing random patterns on her neck wasn't helping matters.

Making up her mind, Leia began formulating an excuse to leave as she leaned over to set her half-empty glass on the table. She felt the thin shoulder strap of her dress slip off her shoulder and fall down her arm as she moved. Before she could straighten up to fix it, Han's fingers grazed the skin on her arm and caught under the silken strap. He slowly drew it back up onto her shoulder, where his warm hand settled in a gentle hold. She turned to look expectantly at him, and found he'd bent closer as well, now only centims away. His eyes met hers, drifted down to study her lips, then back up. A strange sort of lethargy settled over her — whether it was the warming effect of the drink or his intoxicating nearness she couldn't say, but time slowed as he seemed to consider what to do next.

He bent toward her ear and she felt his breath tickle the fine tendrils of hair against her neck. "I want to kiss you."

She moved to meet his gaze again, speechless. No one had ever told her that before. What did one say when a normally irreverent spacer whispered sweet nothings in one's ear?

She didn't have an opportunity to find out. In one smooth action, Han balanced his empty glass on the back of the couch, brought his hands up to frame her cheeks, and planted a quick, firm kiss on her mouth. Surprised, she pressed one hand against his chest, while the other dropped to the sofa between them as she tried to keep from falling on him. Before she could react any more, he broke off and started to pull away, then seemed to change his mind and pressed his lips to hers again, this time in a more languid caress. Leia felt some automatic response within her kick in and take over. _Didn't you always wonder what those lips could do? Now you know_. Rather than push him away, she closed her eyes, shutting out other distractions as she leaned into the unanticipated union. She felt one of his hands move to the back of her head, entwining in her hair as his sensuous mouth incited a riot of sensations and emotions.

Something went haywire with her breathing; every sort of internal synapse and circuit began firing at once and it was all she could do to keep from fainting from the overload. It wasn't the first time she'd been kissed — it wasn't even the first time she'd kissed Han — but never, ever had it been like this. The heat that had been building between them all evening doubled in intensity, threatening to melt her on the spot.

She no longer knew when one kiss ended and the next began. His hand was working through her hair, locating and removing each pin with a methodical precision that should've frightened her. His other hand had fallen to her opposite arm, holding her as her mouth now met and returned each caress of his lips. His breath felt hot against her cheek, sounding just as labored as her own, and she found it thrilling and reassuring to know he was just as affected as she.

Her hair finally fell in a cool cascade down her back and shoulders, spilling over his hands as he pulled her closer. She felt as though she were floating and heavy all at once, as though a new source of energy had been tapped even as she found it more and more difficult to remain upright. Both of her hands pressed against his chest now, fingers splayed not just for support, but also to touch him, enjoying the tactile sensations this man sent coursing through her. One of her hands slid up to the back of his neck of its own volition, holding him closer. She ran her fingers through his hair — If she'd had a credit for every time she'd wanted to do that! She sighed from the pleasurable texture and scent of him.

Her world begin to tip on end and she realized he'd begun pulling her toward him, even as he eased backwards, lowering them down onto the couch. And then she was wrapped loosely in his arms, one of his legs under her and his other up at her side, as his lips grew insistent, hungry for her. Part of her wanted to question what was happening, even as she eagerly returned his kisses. _Oh, gods, I'm making out on a hotel couch with Han Solo as a mattress!_ The absurd thought waded through her dazed mind but could find no high ground.

His mouth left hers, only to find the side of her neck and the sensitive area beneath her ear. Leia squirmed on top of him, lifting her head to encourage his explorations. Nearly every hair on her body tried to stand on end, and this time she moaned. She could feel his hardness pressing into her again and the knowledge that she could so easily and repeatedly cause this reaction in him aroused her even more. He growled back, his chest rumbling beneath her, and the sound drove her wild. He'd taken advantage of their new position and his hands roved through her hair, across her back, over her bottom. They moved up her sides, thumbs running underneath until they found and brushed over the hardened nipples that her silk dress did a poor job of hiding. The touch was maddening and she gasped again, arching over him. One hand then slid down and onto the bare skin on the back of her leg. His fingers curving over the soft flesh of her inner thigh, radiating a heat that went right to her core. The shock of the contact jolted her body, exciting and sobering her all at once. "Han!"

"Shhhhh." One hand returned to stroking her exposed back, even as the other buried itself in her hair, pulling her back down to him. He began kissing her again, but this time something made her struggle. Things were happening too fast — she couldn't weigh the consequences, she couldn't predict the outcome. He was taking her somewhere she'd never been before and she felt as though she were careening out of control.

"I…I can't think."

"You're not supposed to think," he reassured, his hot breath against the naked flesh of her neck making her shiver.

"No…" She couldn't catch her breath and the room swayed as she pushed herself up onto her elbow, trying to get leverage on the narrow couch. "You're drunk…the wine—"

"I'm not drunk." His caresses slowed and he didn't prevent her from lifting some of her weight from him — but his roving hands didn't stop, either.

_Please don't stop! Just do it — get it over with!_ "Then_ I'm _drunk. I have to think and I _can't_ right now. I can't…" She couldn't stop trembling, electricity still coursing through her body, every sensation seeming to heighten the amperage.

"Sweetheart…" There was a mixture of concern, frustration, and sheer arousal in his voice. "Take it easy. Shhhhh, it's okay, Leia. We'll slow down."

She closed her eyes for an instant, trying to regain her bearings and her breath. His words of encouragement — whether or not he meant them — were soothing. "I'm sorry," she murmured, not even sure what she was sorry about. Letting him down? Mussing his hair? "I think I've had too much to drink. I should go. I'm sorry." Her apology was beginning to sound like a mantra. She tried to dismount with as much decorum as her dress would allow; it was a challenge, but with his help she finally stood. He took a little longer to get to his feet, but his hands wrapped around her upper arms before she could run away. Her head was swimming. He rubbed his thumbs into her arms, demanding her attention, until she finally met his gaze. The sincere look of worry on his features now seemed so incongruous after the passion she'd witnessed moments before.

"Stop apologizing," he said, his tone gently coaxing. "You didn't do anything wrong. I had a great time tonight."

She took a moment to nod. "I did, too." Only then did he ease his grip.

"Good." He paused, then bowed and placed a more chaste kiss on her forehead before letting her go. "G'night."

"Good night." Still confused, her head buzzing and body tingling, she turned and headed for the privacy of her quarters.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The dark room was full of shadows and silvery highlights, just enough for Leia to see her plush surroundings. She was immersed to her shoulders in the whirlpool, her bare arms resting along its edge. She floated in utter luxury, feeling her muscles ease and relax like she never thought they could. With a sigh, she sank deeper, allowing her head to rest on the rim of the sunken tub as the natural buoyancy of her body and the bubbles from the powerful jets lifted her into near bliss. It was an unreal setting, the beautiful vista of the Ord Mantell skyline spread out before her on a backdrop of diamond stars, and she could imagine drifting through space as well, unconfined and warm.

But not alone. A dark silhouette emerged at the edge of her vision and moved across the room. It was Han. As he closed the distance, she realized he was naked. She felt a rush of excitement, of tension, as she realized that she was also naked.

Without a word, Han paused at the edge of the pool, gazing down at her. Even in the darkness she could see the definition of muscle, the curve of flesh, and she felt a surge of desire that made her inhale sharply. Her body temperature escalated as though she'd absorbed all the heat from the water in which she was submerged. She should feel embarrassed, or furious for his boldness, but she didn't. She should make some attempt to hide her own nakedness, but she didn't do that either.

Still silent, he finally moved, stepping into the pool and dropping deeper into the water until he rested across from her at eye level. "We're all friends here," he said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. His deep voice rumbled across the rippling water, the vibrations not stopping at her skin but penetrating her, his baritone timbre resonating throughout her electrified body.

Leia could feel her breathing grow shallow, more labored. She closed her eyes for a moment, wondering if the compulsion she felt to move closer was real. The urge was too much to resist. She opened her eyes again and met his gaze, dark with a fire all their own. Her heart pounded so hard that she could feel her blood rush throughout her body with each pulse. No one, nothing, had ever excited her as much as his look, his body, his being so close.

Again without a word, he held out a hand and she automatically grasped it. Not moving, he instead pulled, easing her away from the edge. She was floating, drifting, all resistance gone now. She found herself in his embrace, warm and powerful limbs enfolding her, drawing her against his solid chest. Without thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him, such a natural position. She reveled in the sensations of his bare flesh against hers.

Their lips then met in a mutual kiss of passion. His tongue was slick and strong as it invaded her mouth, then aggressively explored; she wrestled him in turn, almost laughing with joy, just as excited to discover new territory. She could feel the evidence of his own arousal nestled between her legs, as hot as the water around them. Wanting to feel every centim of his body rubbing against hers, she rocked easily in the water. The friction was divine and she fell into a rhythm that was hypnotic and ancient. He seemed to have other plans, however. Even as he continued to perform the most erotic exploration of her mouth, his hands came to rest on her hips, slowing and controlling her movement in his lap, gently torturing her. She ran her hands through his hair then, giving in to the wild and restless feelings that had taken over. She throbbed, ached with an intensity she'd never known before. She wanted him. She _wanted_ him!

Her breathing became heavier as his hands began stroking up and down her sides, her back, then around to glide across her wet breasts and brush against her hard nipples. He pinched one between his fingers, then ducked his head to take it into his mouth and gently catch it between his teeth. With a shiver and ragged, inarticulate cry, her back arched and she closed her eyes as the delicious feelings his teasing evoked skittered through her body. Then his lips pressed against her bare shoulder and his teeth dug in a little — just a hint of animal hunger — before his tongue smoothed over the spot and ran along her collarbone and up the side of her neck to her earlobe. The tremor that shook her caused a feral groan that she barely recognized as her own. One of his hands slid down to cup her behind, then down along the smooth skin of her thigh to pause behind her bent knee. With a gentle pull, he adjusted her position in his lap, then moved his hand along her inner thigh until he found what he'd seemed to be leisurely searching for.

"Han," she exclaimed, her voice cracking. She opened her eyes, needing to see his shadowed face reflecting the same smoldering lust she felt, but instead his smile was forced, weak, scared. Suddenly she was being drawn away, even as she reached for him, trying to hold on to him. Steam — white, red, and orange, billowed up around them, obliterating their surroundings, fogging her vision, chilling her to the core. "Han!" Frantic, she reached out to him again, this time in desperate fear.

"Han…!"

With a strangled gasp, Leia jerked awake. Shivering, her heart beating at a frightening pace, she stared at her dark and foreign surroundings. She was huddled in the center of her hotel bed, the sheets a tangled heap at her feet, very much alone. Had she cried out Han's name? She could almost hear her outburst echoing in her spacious quarters, and waited with some trepidation for the smuggler to burst into her room to investigate. But there was no noise from outside.

Memories of the day just past filtered back into her mind and, if only for a few moments, that fine line between the reality of what they'd done and the surreal events of her dream seemed to blur. She had to think hard to sort out fact from fantasy.

Trying to calm her shattered nerves, Leia curled up tighter and scrubbed her face with still-trembling hands in an attempt to scrub away the remnants of her dream — both the good and bad. As if erotic dreams of Han weren't disturbing enough, why did they always end like that? The settings were always different and the words a new script — what few words there were — but the endings were still the same. There was no closure. No explanation. No happiness.

She uncurled and rolled over onto her other side, wondering how she'd ever get to sleep again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As mornings-after went, Leia realized this one could've been a lot worse. At least she hadn't drunk enough to earn a hangover.

She stood in front of the vanity in her room, brushing out her long hair. She'd made the decision to leave it down; there were few opportunities to do so and she wasn't going to lose this one. Her appearance was casual, relaxed, and closer to her real age than she'd felt in years.

She picked up her chrono from the little table in front of the mirror and strapped it around her wrist, then looked again at her reflection. She wore a light pink blouse with a high, folded collar and short sleeves, tucked into black slacks. It was a simple outfit, comfortable and loose. _Now who's on vacation?_

Her feelings were still muddled and she wished she could just erase all the false starts in their relationship and start over. She wanted to be angry with Han for making the first move, or regretful of what they'd done, or at the very least mad at herself for enjoying it as much as she had. All she could muster, however, was embarrassment at having backed out at the last moment like some coquettish teenager. An Organa simply did _not_ abandon the field mid-battle.

But then, an Organa didn't neck on a couch with baffling but irresistible smugglers, either.

_Maybe Organas didn't know what they were missing_…

Leia felt a sappy grin flicker across her face and sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on. She was stubborn to a fault, but she wasn't a fool; they'd come very close to consummating their relationship last night, and she'd relished every moment. The wine had been little more than an excuse to do what she'd always wanted to do. She supposed she should be shocked by that fact, but she wasn't. She couldn't remember a reason now for having suddenly stopped the encounter, other than maybe some remnant fear of the unknown or of giving up control. He'd been charming, funny, and attractive — the perfect gentleman. And he'd finally committed himself to the Alliance in more than deed. All the reasons she'd ever concocted for keeping her distance had disappeared yesterday, clearing a path for those repressed desires.

_Why does everything seem so obvious now?_ It was as though some veil had been lifted. The cliche made her wince, but it was the truth. _Wouldn't this just make Kristin's day?_

Leia stood, retrieved the vibroblade from her case, and slid it into the hidden sheath within her boot. She still felt a little trepidation about the fallout. Would Han treat her differently now? Would he act as though nothing had happened, or had she unleashed something she might regret? There was nothing to stop him from blabbing about their little indiscretion to the entire population on base on Argus, and the very thought made her light-headed. While she couldn't help but take this event seriously, was this just another dalliance for him?

She wasn't sure she wanted to go out and face him, but staying locked up in her room wasn't an option, either. Gathering her courage, she triggered the door and stepped out. A quick glance told her that he'd already ordered breakfast. He was dressed in casual black pants, a royal blue shirt with the same v-neck and sleeves as the green one from the day before, and the tall black boots. He was so handsome that she forgot to breathe.

He was removing the silver dome from the room service platter when he looked up and smiled. "Morning, sweetheart. Hey, there's enough food here for four people…Guess I'll have a roll and leave you the rest, huh?"

His good-natured jibe at her recent appetite was so unexpected that she let out a little squawk of habitual outrage before laughing. "Another crack like that and I won't leave _anything_ for you, flyboy."

_Oh, he's good_, she realized with admiration. He knew how to dispel any awkwardness that might've lingered from last night, and with a single smart-assed comment, at that. She had to applaud such diplomacy, even if she were the butt of the joke. She felt a certain amount of relief at their seeming resumption of the status quo. She'd been worried that he might be angry or disappointed with her, or worse yet, that he'd decided she was a tease and given up on her.

He chuckled and set the cover aside, then picked up a piece of cut fruit and popped it into his mouth. "Well, you'll need fuel today — we're hitting the inner levels and I feel like exploring."

Leia walked over next to him and looked down at the breakfast, nodding in approval. This was a whole different category from the mush they got back at base.

"Help yourself. I'll be right back." He turned on his heel, but then paused and landed a kiss on her cheek before striding away toward his room. She turned to watch him leave, her hand automatically rising to touch where he'd kissed her. Something deep in her chest ached from the casualness of the gesture. They were definitely in strange territory.

She looked back at breakfast, then her eyes drifted to the scene of last night's adventure. Her abandoned shoes, an unfinished glass of wine, and an empty bottle lying on its side told the tale, or at least some of it. She frowned. How long had he stayed there after she'd fled?

"Was there any place in particular you wanted to go today?" Han queried as he re-entered the main sitting room.

A pastry now in hand, Leia turned and watched him as he neared. He was fiddling with something and it took her a moment to recognize the device. It was a stinger, a palm-sized one-shot projectile weapon, favored in espionage for its silence and easy concealment. If a spy needed more firepower, chances were he was already as good as dead.

"Did you have that yesterday?" she asked.

"What? This?" He held up the gun, then tucked it into what appeared to be a tiny holster inside his waistband at the small of his back. "You didn't think I was totally unarmed, did you?"

"Of course not. A fine bodyguard you'd be without _something_."

Dropping his arms to his sides, he smiled at her. "Is that what I am?"

"Among other things," she quipped, but softened the blow with an answering smile, then took a bite of her pasty to avoid elaborating.

He grunted, apparently willing to let her win that round, then reached around her to grab a roll.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Han was pretty sure he'd go out of his mind before this little trip was over. While he'd willingly chosen to pursue Leia at all costs, he'd had no idea it'd be such a mental and physical strain.

Last night had been the culmination — and with any luck the turning point — of nearly two years of suppressed lust. There was no better way to describe it. And now she was fresh and vivid in his mind: her flushed face and swollen lips, her weight and heat pressing him into the couch, her surprised gasp of pleasure as he'd tasted her skin, and the way she'd felt as she writhed on top of him. His fingers still tingled from the smoothness of her flesh. The very thought of it was nearly enough to send him over the edge, and it'd been a near superhuman effort to let go of her last night.

_If I'm gonna function at all today, I gotta think of something else, _Han told himself.

He'd taken them on the most direct route to the inner levels of Ord Mantell, via one of the core lifts located a short distance from the hotel. In no time their lift door slid open to reveal the high-ceilinged, brightly-lit halls and walkways, lined with stores, restaurants, and more spots of entertainment. It wasn't quite as luxurious or airy as the outermost level, but wealth was still evident in every detail, from the goods for sale to the layout of the structure. At regular intervals the levels opened up and became expansive solid balconies, granting views of the levels above and below, and preventing the sense of claustrophobia that might otherwise have resulted from the lack of open space.

They'd paused at one of the railings lining a catwalk and peered down at the bustling crowd that flowed around the open circle. They could see three more levels below them and then a small sitting park decorated with trees and a water fountain.

He rested his elbows on the railing and leaned over further to get a better look, then glanced at his companion and saw that she was content to hold onto the rail and watch the moving people across the way.

Despite her occasional snappy comments during breakfast, she'd been a little subdued and it didn't take a university degree to figure out why. Maybe they'd _both_ been surprised by the zeal of her response last night.

_Idiot._ He could kick himself for trying to take things too far too fast. But the combination of wine and her new willingness had caused him to rush like a teenager. He was damned sure that things would be very different if he ever got a second chance — and if the vibes coming from her were any indication, a second chance wasn't out of the question anymore.

He couldn't stop looking at her, and for probably the first time since he'd known Leia, he didn't feel a need or desire to mask or mock his fascination. She seemed very conscious of this attention and for once didn't try to deflect it. Perhaps some of that renowned Organa confidence had finally seeped into the shy girl she'd hidden and protected for so long. He suspected that if he just keep gently tapping at her barriers, they'd collapse from simple fatigue now. _Over a year of earned interest_, he reminded himself, _but a worthwhile investment_.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The sidewalk café was busy. Seated at one of the tiny round tables, a young man sipped his kaffe and tried not to fidget. Considering what they were about to attempt, the fact that his partner was late set him on edge.

Finally, through the passing crowd, he spotted his older friend and waved to get his attention. The man headed toward the table and pulled out a chair.

"Did you get them?" the youth asked in a tight whisper.

"I got them." He slid the package across the surface of the table, then rested his elbow on the edge.

"You're sure this is gonna work?"

The older man scowled. "If it's who you _say_ it is, it'll work. And if we don't take advantage of that, somebody else will and we'll be shut out."

The younger man nodded hard, not about to give up now when they were so close to sudden wealth. "I know what I heard."

"All right, all right. Just be careful with that thing. Anyone catches one of us with these and that's it — goodbye job, goodbye Ord Mantell, hello detention cell."

"I know, I know. But, we do this right and we'll never have to work again."

"That's the idea, kid."

"So now what?"

"Now we wait."

(Continued in Part 3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mergers and Acquisitions**

**by Susan Zahn**

**Part 3**

Leia had to admit being flattered, and a little amused, by Han's solicitous behavior. If she'd known a year ago that giving him a little "encouragement" could make him so congenial, life on base could've been so much more pleasant. It was a powerful lesson that she'd have to remember.

He'd just consulted her yet again as to what they should do next, but she had no agenda for shopping today. All she could think about was going back to that couch with him and giving it the old Academy try. Now having a much better idea of what to expect, not to mention a taste of what she'd been missing, she was sure she wouldn't flee like a startled chenik this time.

And maybe that was the signal he seemed to be waiting for.

_You're enjoying this too much_, she mused, knowing he was at her mercy in that respect. At the moment he was debating over a selection of music diskettes that had caught his eye and she took advantage of his distraction to watch him. She didn't bother hiding a sappy grin; she indeed had him where she wanted him — a true first. Kristin had been right about that dress and Han's inevitable reaction. It was a new and potent facet to their relationship. Maybe this time alone with him could be a test run for something much more serious after all.

"What do you think?" he broke in on her thoughts, holding up a diskette for her inspection.

"'Exotic Drums of Tellilli'?" She gave him a look that implied he was crazy and he surprised her by giving an exaggerated version right back. She laughed out loud. Gods help her, she was having fun.

"We'll have to work on your musical background some other time," he suggested as he replaced his selection and caught her elbow in his palm. He steered her out of the alcove and back into the flow of pedestrian traffic.

"I look forward to my edification."

He opened his mouth, probably to make some smartassed yet endearing remark, but his gaze locked onto something off to her side and she glanced to see what had stopped him mid-sentence. She didn't spot anything out of the ordinary; just the usual string of expensive shops. Before she could comment, he cut across the traffic, pulling her along in his wake. It took her a moment to realize he was heading for a jewelry store. Some of her initial amusement faded as a variety of scenarios played through her mind. He'd made a threat the night before, and clearly he intended to carry it out.

And then she found herself staring down at a black velvet-covered palette liberally decorated with an assortment of precious stones and metals. All of them were masterfully crafted and rivaled anything she'd seen in her days as royalty. Time seemed to slow as she watched Han pick up one necklace, made of gold, then hesitate. He set it down and picked up another, and she felt a tightening in her chest upon seeing the one he'd chosen. It was beautiful — a delicate three-tiered set of platinum threads that would drape at just the right height when accompanying her dress from the evening before. Under the watchful eyes of the shopkeeper, he turned to meet her gaze, the silvery ornament stretched out between his pinched fingers. While there was still a hint of humor in his eyes, the most dominant emotion was something she wasn't sure how to label; it reminded her of those old romantic holovids she'd indulged in while at university. The word "love" came to mind and she felt that constriction in her chest increase another notch._ Is this really happening?_

He seemed to take her silence as approval. He reached around her neck, drawing the cool metallic threads up along the exposed skin of her neck and under her hair. She felt him press up against her, filling her senses, as he peered over her shoulder and secured the fastener. Then he leaned back, his hands straightening the collar of her blouse before coming to rest on her shoulders. His eyes dropped to check his work before meeting hers again. She felt weak, as if her knees would buckle, right there in the middle of the store.

"We'll take it," he said in a soft voice. His gaze never left hers as he reached into his pocket and handed the shop keeper a credit chip.

"Yes, sir!" the man responded with a subservient bow before hurrying away to process the transaction.

"Thank you," she whispered. The words sounded so inadequate and Leia struggled to think of something better to say, but all her lessons in oration were useless in such a situation. All she wanted to tell him was that he somehow made her feel as though she were the center of his universe and that she didn't want to be anywhere else. Why were the words so difficult?

"My pleasure," he said with a little grin that hinted at some secret he wasn't ready to share yet. "Today I can afford this."

Her own smile grew at that. Leave it to Han to dispel some of the wonder of the moment. "You're very good at spending other people's money."

"And you're always thinking the worst of me, sweetheart."

She felt his thumb graze her cheek, running along the line of her cheekbone, then he bent to kiss her and this time she was ready for him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

They continued walking for some time, content to watch those around them and enjoy each other's company. Han had taken her hand at some point and rarely let go now, keeping her close to him. She didn't mind a bit. She'd never really appreciated how wonderful it could feel to be at another's side, constantly touched, secure in his presence.

It took her a while to notice that he'd grown quieter. At first she chalked it up to a late night and a full day of shopping; she was starting to feel a little tired as well. But then she noticed that his grip on her hand had tightened, almost uncomfortably. As they strolled along with the flow of the other pedestrians, she spared occasional glances at him, trying to detect what he was thinking from what was reflected on his face. For some reason he seemed more wary and it set her on edge a little — a disconcerting feeling on the heels of her elation of the past day. Still new to the realms of intimacy, she wondered if she'd somehow offended him or turned him off. He was starting to act a little like the "old" Han and she wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked. They'd paused in front of a men's clothing store to ponder the latest fashion from the Central Core, and she was positive now that he was bothered. She caught him making regular nonchalant surveys of their surroundings. She recognized his "scoping the joint" look.

"I'm fine." Even his answer was evasive and Leia wasn't satisfied.

She bit her bottom lip as she considered what she was about to propose. "Would you rather we go back to the hotel?"

Han's hazel eyes flicked down to meet hers and locked there for a moment, as if he were gauging her meaning. Then he looked up and around them again. "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

She'd been prepared for all sorts of suggestive responses from the pilot, but his distracted answer hadn't been one of them.

His hand still firmly wrapped around hers, he changed their course and she was immediately aware of the increased pace of their stroll. It wasn't a stroll anymore, but more of a quick-march. _Gods, he's in that much of a hurry? _A little of that fight-or-flight reflex threatened to return at this sudden display of enthusiasm. But when she nearly tripped, and only his quick reflexes and strong arm kept her from sprawling in an unregal heap, she realized something was wrong. "Han, what are you doing!"

"We're going back to the hotel," he said in a tight voice that only served to make her angry now. She was starting to feel a little winded and the romantic mood was definitely fading.

"That's it!" she finally exclaimed, yanking on his hand and bringing their pell-mell trek to a halt. "I demand to know what's going on."

Han groaned and rolled his eyes, then bent down until his nose almost touched hers. "Princess, we're being trailed, and if you don't get the rocks out of your ass right now, we're gonna be cornered like nerfs."

The meaning of his words was powerful enough to make her forget her reflexive fury at his crude and unexpected comment. "Trailed? By whom?"

She was rewarded with an explosive huff. "Does it really matter!"

She opened her mouth, then shut it again. It didn't matter.

"That's what I thought." Grabbing her hand again, he resumed blazing a trail through the crowd of pedestrians. "We gotta get outta here, now."

"Where are they? I can't…Oh!" Whether it was his mannerisms or just some sixth sense, she now spotted one of the men following them. Why hadn't she noticed him before? The aura emanating from the youth was strong enough that it made the hairs along her neck stand on end. She tried harder to match Han's fast pace.

"See them?" he asked in an almost conversational tone as he cut across the flow of traffic and led them toward a pod of lifts that would take them to the next-highest level.

"I see one," she answered, trusting him to guide her steps as she glanced backwards, scanning the crowd again. At first no one else stood out, and then, again as if by instinct, her eyes moved back to look closer at one man. He was dressed in a blue Security uniform. In that instant his gaze swung toward her, their eyes locked, and she knew. He seemed to realize at the same moment that he'd been spotted and he quickened his pace, no longer concerned with concealment. A chill swept over her and she tried to keep her voice calm. "They're closing in!" She nearly lost contact with Han as he burst into a sprint.

"I only spotted two, but there's probably more. Two on two is crazy unless they're heavily armed or herding us toward a trap. We're going up."

Luck was with them for a change as they found an open and empty lift waiting for them. Han punched the keypad and the door began sliding shut behind them. Through the transparisteel tube surrounding them, Leia could see the two men arrive at the pods moments after they began rising. "How far—?"

"All the way to the top. Too many dead ends and narrow passages on the lower levels. It'd only be a matter of time before they'd backed us into a corner. Once we're on the top, I think we can loose them. Then we gotta find a docking bay."

"Docking bay?" She was still playing catch-up and felt like she was at least a light year behind.

"We need to get off-station _now_. They know I'm here and they're not stopping until I'm in their hands one way or the other."

"I still don't…What do you mean,_ you're_ here?" She turned to stare at him, some realization dawning. "It's not _me_ they're after?"

Han let out a long-suffering sigh, then faced her and held her gaze. "Sweetheart, right now I'm worth more to those bounty hunters than you are on your best day." He nodded as if agreeing with her stunned reaction. "Remember that price on my head that I kept_ trying_ to tell you about? Well, those guys think it's pay day."

"Oh no." A palpable fear for Han's safety flooded her. It took a moment for the other implications of this turn of events to dawn on her. "Oh Kreth! What about Lacostia? What if they find out? If this ruins my deal, I'll—"

"_Damn_ it, Leia! Is that all you can think of?"

Their lift slowed to a halt at the uppermost level and the door slid open with a hiss.

"Han, I'm serious.…"

"We'll take a vote later, sweetheart. Right now I gotta make sure I _have_ a later." He grabbed hold of her hand once again and they were off at a trot. "If I can get my bearings and figure out where the closest docking bay is—"

"I thought you said you_ knew_ this place," Leia interrupted in a tight whisper. She could feel her temper simmering. All the amazing thoughts she'd been having lately, all the erotic anticipation _about_ Han Solo, was dissipating like so much steam in a frigid wind.

"I _did_. Now shut up and let me think."

She was about to let loose at him this time, in no mood to put up with his curt behavior any more. "Great. This is just great! And not a garbage chute in sight."

He stopped midthought to throw a look at her, followed by a no-nonsense finger that was much more effective than his previous attempt to quiet her. He meant business this time, and they _were_ still in grave danger. She'd have to pick up this argument at a more convenient time.

"First we need to get out of sight." They glanced at the row of brightly colored food vendors that lined the curved pavilion beside the road. It was the first obvious choice for cover and the crowd wasn't as thick as she would've liked. "That's no good," he announced, seeming to reach the same conclusion. "We gotta keep moving."

Leia had to run to keep up with the spacer now as he set a grueling pace. She glanced backwards and her hopes that the two men had gotten off at a lower level were dashed when they emerged from the lifts and hesitated, their heads craning around.

"Han, they followed us up."

"Kreth! We aren't gonna make the docking bay at this rate."

"What?"

"We're at the wrong end of the park," he announced with a clear note of disappointment. "Those tubes were probably our best chance, unless we can double back. We're heading the wrong way."

"I can't believe this!" She was out of breath now, and her anger was mounting again. They were running in circles like panicked minkas. "Then we need to _think_ of something!"

"I'm _trying_. I'm pretty sure there are only two, but chances are they're both armed."

"I only saw two," she reaffirmed. If only she and Han were better armed, she'd have no doubt in their combined ability to handle the situation.

"If I had my blaster, I'd just turn and fight," Han echoed her thoughts.

She noticed that his gaze kept going up toward the brightly-lit dome that curved high above them, a spiderweb network of beams and transparasteel that formed the clear skin of Ord Mantel's outer level. She tried following his gaze upwards, wondering if they'd run into a trap, but didn't get to dwell on the idea.

"Come on," he said brusquely as he ran off the causeway that wound between the shops and the park. "I've got an idea."

Before she could ask, she was reminded of the artificial nature of the park when the sky came to an abrupt stop. The open air and skylight dome ended against a tall, solid wall. They'd reached what she could only guess was either the equatorial belt of the resort station, or the side of a new building, part of the ongoing construction on the outer level.

"A dead end," she gasped.

"Maybe not. This way."

She ran alongside the wall, trying to keep up behind the tall smuggler and keep an eye on their pursuers at the same time. For the moment she'd lost sight of them.

"Here we go."

"What?" He'd come to a sudden stop and she nearly plowed into his back, then realized he'd found a sealed entrance in the wall. It was a service door, marked with an Authorized Personnel warning.

"Give me your blade."

Still trying to catch her breath, she grabbed onto his arm for balance and ducked down to draw out the weapon from her boot. She handed it to him haft first. Without switching on the vibrating blade, he slid the tip under the palmplate and popped it off, then started pawing through the bundled wires that he'd exposed. She turned to watch their backs. At the moment she couldn't spot the two men following them, but she could sense them closing in, this time from two different directions. She wanted to climb the wall with her bare hands. "Hurry up," she urged softly.

"I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'." With a few extra mutters, he picked two color-coded wires and sliced through them. A moment later there was a loud hiss as the door slid open. "Ahhaa!"

They piled through the entrance, then Han repeated the process on the other side. There was another _shush_ as the door slid closed. "Trouble is, I'm not sure I can lock this thing now." Carefully reversing his grip on the knife, he used the butt-end to smash the delicate circuitry inside the box. There was a shower of sparks and for a horrified moment they watched as the door began coasting back open. But it stopped as the power died, leaving only a small gap. "That should hold them."

"We can't keep running forever." She stated the obvious, unable to keep the taint of despair from her voice.

"I know we can't, but this'll give us some time."

_Why can't I just have a normal day like everyone else?_ Leia wondered in gallows amusement as they both swung around and finally got a good look at their surroundings.

They stood beneath the maze of steel beams, platforms, and semi-constructed walls of a new structure that crouched beneath the transparent ceiling of the space station before finally punching through and stretching out into the void of space beyond. It was a dizzying effect, like staring into an optical illusion of intertwining lines and staircases.

"Nowhere to go but up," he said with a forced grin.

They ran to the open lift that would take them higher and stepped aboard. "Hold on," he instructed before triggering the mechanism. A loud clanking began and the platform jerked under them, then began to rise — slowly. Leia swore she could hear her companion's teeth grind louder than the gears of the elevator.

"So, what's your next move?" she dared to ask, not particularly looking forward to an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe an ambush of some sort. Or maybe we can still double back if we can hide long enough." He let loose with another curse and she sympathized — hiding was _not_ his strong suit.

"An ambush would only work if we can separate them," she threw out for both of them to chew on. He twisted around and stared above them, studying the structure they were passing through.

There was a loud bang against the door below and they both looked back down to where they'd entered the construction area. They could see a pair of hands wrap around the edge of the jammed door, trying to pull it open further. It didn't seem to budge and Leia dared to hope that it would stay frozen. Another pair of hands joined the first and with a sick feeling in her stomach, she watched as it began to give way, sliding open under the sheer strength of their two assailants. At last there was enough of a gap for the two men to squeeze through. The noise of the elevator was like a magnet and their heads tilted upward.

"Han, you need to find new friends."

"First thing tomorrow morning…Down!"

At the same moment that Leia felt Han's protective hand at the back of her head, pushing her down to the floor of the trembling service elevator, the air to their side sizzled as a blaster bolt whined past. It splattered against a nearby floor beam.

"Looks like seventy-five thousand's enough after all," Han groused from his prone position next to her.

"How much!"

Han heaved another sigh and glared at her. "Does it really matter?"

"Well, obviously it _does_!"

"Princess, if I'd had any idea—" he cringed as a bolt of laser fire hit the floor of the elevator. The growing distance had weakened its strength and it did nothing more than screech on the metal. "—the bounty would get _that_ high, I wouldn't've kept putting off that trip to Jabba."

"This is just wonderful." A very real anger was starting to war with her current fear. "And now you're drawing _everyone_ into this mess."

"Now wait a second," he responded, waving an index finger at her, his eyebrows knit in responding anger. "You kept begging me to _stay_. I _told_ you I had this price on my head. Did you think it'd just go away?"

"I _never _begged!"

He waved a dismissing hand at her, as if to say he wasn't going to argue semantics. "Ithought I was doing you a favor."

"Some favor," she growled. She was too mad and too scared to worry about who said what. Someone was shooting at them and they were quickly running out of options.

She only noticed now that the massive construction area was deserted. "Where is everyone?"

"Just wondering that, myself. Must be a day off or something.…Check that out." He pointed up toward a large, enclosed structure that seemed attached to the wall of the superstructure. It was at the end of a narrow catwalk that branched off from the upper lift platform. Other catwalks splayed out in other directions from what looked like an office. She realized then that theirs wasn't the only service elevator to the top.

"I've got an idea," Han mumbled. Leia rolled her eyes. Whenever he had an idea, things usually went from bad to worse.

He got to his feet as the elevator drew level with the platform, then reached down to pull her onto it. He reared back on one foot and kicked his booted heel against the electronic panel of the elevator. A second kick resulted in a satisfying series of sparks and crackles as the system shorted out.

He headed across the narrow catwalk to the office, Leia following behind and maintaining a tight double-handed grip on the safety rail. He sighed as the office door opened without a hitch. He led her inside, then closed it behind them. "There's a basic lock, but it's not much and it won't hold up to blasters for long."

He immediately began a quick but thorough search of the compartmented office as she moved over to one of the dirty transparasteel windows and stood on the tips of her toes, trying to see all the way to the ground. "They're still looking for another lift," she called out. "What's your idea?"

"Barricade the door."

"Are you insane!" Leia turned in time to see him return from his explorations. She looked at him as if he'd just escaped from an asylum. "They know we're in here. We can't stay."

"No one said we were staying, but blasters can't melt through the door or windows. If we block the door, they can't reach us. Now give me a hand with this cabinet." He grabbed hold of a nearby shelving unit and tried tipping it back to get more leverage.

_He's finally lost it!_ They were willingly trapping themselves in what amounted to a bunker, and now he wanted to arrange furniture. She didn't know what to do anymore, but she gave in and came over to help rock the large cabinet over to the door. He put his back to it and pushed it snug up against the entrance, then did the same with a nearby desk. She started grabbing anything she could move and piled it on top and around the bigger pieces. With a sigh, she collapsed into one of the dislocated chairs as exhaustion finally caught up with her.

"I triggered the deep-space beacon when I first noticed those guys, and they've been following us for some time," he said, pointing to the little silver cylinder attached to his belt. "Chewie should be on his way already."

"I still don't see how that's going to help us. We're trapped." She was baffled by the wicked grin that spread across his handsome, if haggard, face.

"We're not trapped." With that announcement, he turned and disappeared into one of the back rooms of the office. There was a rustling noise, and then he reappeared, arms loaded with what looked like outer space gear, or at least boots and suits. "We're going outside."

She started up at him, her mind blank for a moment._ Outside_. She had trouble processing the thought. Something seemed to clutch at her throat, making normal breathing difficult. "Where? Out _there_!" She pointed in the general direction of deep space.

"Yeah. We'll take the scenic route and double back to the docking bay, then catch the first shuttle off. Chewie should be close by then." He dropped the boots at her feet and the heavy suit on her lap. "They'll take forever to get through that door." He kicked off his boots and began stepping into his own suit. "Good thing the place is shut down after all. I grabbed the smallest suit I could find for you." He tottered on one foot for a moment as he got his other leg into the loose-fitting protective gear, then began hiking it up to his hips.

"No."

Han was clipping the deactivated vibroblade to his external utility belt. He stopped what he was doing and met her gaze. "What?"

"No," she repeated, shaking her head. "I'm not going out there."

His dark eyebrows knitted in confusion and frustration. "Look, we don't have time to argue this."

"I said I'm _not_ going out there." She heard the shrill sound of panic in her words and felt humiliated, but a consuming fear she'd never even suspected before had gripped her and she was positive she couldn't rise out of her chair, let alone do something so crazy. "I'd rather take my chances in here."

He stared down at her, clearly amazed. "Leia, we don't have _time_ to—"

"I'm not going out there!" She yelled loud enough that the pilot actually took a step away. As realization dawned on his face, she wanted to scream again — to tell him to stop studying her like some bizarre science experiment. Her nerves felt as if they were being stretched tight, and she felt light-headed.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything," he said in what sounded like awe.

"Well, you were wrong!" She couldn't keep the trembling from reaching her voice. She was feeling out of breath again.

Han stood frozen in place, apparently lost in thought as he ran a free hand through his hair. Then he squatted down in front of her and rested his hands on her bent knees, forcing her to look down and meet his eyes. "Listen to me, Leia. We _have_ to do this. We have no choice. You _know_ that!"

She could feel her chest clutching up again and started shaking her head, the terror beginning to reach a crescendo as her breathing grew shallow. Before she could give in to the comforting paralysis, however, he reached up, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back into her chair so hard that it rocked on its casters. "Dammit, Your Worshipfulness! Snap out of it!"

He unleashed a stream of curses at her — profanity that would've made any merchant spacer proud.

Stunned by his sudden violence, she didn't resist as he seized her foot and yanked her boot off. He pulled off her other boot, then began slipping both legs of the space suit over her trousers. Before she realized what was happening, he'd crammed the huge spacing boots onto her socked feet and sealed them. He then stood, gripped her under her arms, and literally uprooted her from the chair. He was still trying to wrestle her arms into the sleeves of the suit when all the manhandling and jarring finally shook her out of her incapacitation. His bellowing made her ears ring. A solid wave of anger and indignation surged through her and she started slapping at his hands. "Stop it! _Stop_ it! Leave me alone! I can do it! Don't touch me! I can do it!"

"Fine, do it yourself!" He pulled his hands away, holding them up as if he'd been burned.

She didn't have nearly the vocabulary of coarse words that he'd just demonstrated, but she'd picked up a few during her short tenure in the Senate and they tumbled out in a furious torrent as she drew the sleeves up her arms and hunched into the suit. Closing the seals along the front until only her hands and head remained uncovered, she directed an enraged look at Han. "If they don't kill you, I will!"

She wanted him to yell back or make a threat, but all he did was smile. "You'll get first dibs."

Still shaky on her feet, she followed him into the back room. At first she thought her jerky walk was due to nerves or extremely heavy boots, but then she realized that the boots were magnetized. They entered a pressurized chamber and airlock. Along one wall was the assortment of equipment and protective gear meant for the absent construction workers. Han dug through the gloves, then handed her a pair. "Put these on."

She saw that her hands were shaking as she reached to take them, and realized that all her anger had already burned off. He seemed to notice it as well because he checked her eyes again, then pointed at her head. "Better do something about that hair, Your Worship. It'll be a mess in zero G."

As if on autopilot, she wedged the gloves between her knees and reached up to gather her long hair and tie it into a loose knot at the base of her skull; at least it would keep from blocking her vision. She got one glove on and sealed it, but had trouble with the second. They might've been the smallest available, but she still felt lost in the oversized clothing.

Han turned back to her, tucked the bubble-like headgear under his arm, then helped her seal up her glove before double-checking the other. "All right," he said in a softer tone, "you're doing great." He reached up with his free hand to press her cheek, not allowing her to look away. "Follow me. Make sure of your grip. Do what I do. Take deep breaths. Everything's going to be fine. You hear me?"

Her attention focused only on him, she wanted to trust him with her soul. She nodded, mentally ticking off his list of instructions again. It gave her something on which to concentrate. Letting him make the decisions meant she didn't have to think about it.

"You're one amazing lady," he said with a smile that wasn't the least bit patronizing or insincere. He paused, then leaned in to plant a solid kiss on her lips, stealing her breath and any doubts she might have had about his ability to lead them through to safety.

Cheeks flushed now, she watched as he placed the headgear on her and sealed it to her suit. He gently rapped his knuckles on the clear helmet, then gave her a thumbs-up and another bolstering smile before turning away to get the rest of the equipment for himself.

Leia closed her eyes for a long moment, silently reciting a calming mixture of his words and favorite poems from her childhood. The soft hiss from the air recycler was immediately lost beneath the harsh sound of her own exhalation that seemed to reverberate in her head. She felt an edge of panic begin to creep back in as she realized it reminded her of Lord Darth Vader's breathing mechanism. _Oh gods, I don't think I can do this!_

A strong hand gripped her shoulder and shook her, snapping her back to the present. Han was now fully suited up as well, and looked weird and distant in the outfit. He reached out to touch a small control on the wrist of her suit and there was a faint click inside her helmet.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes," she croaked, cringing at the unexpected volume of her voice.

"All right. Remember what I said…" He took her hand and reached for the controls that triggered the depressurization process and the hatch of the airlock. "Follow me. Make sure of your grip. Do what I do. Take deep breaths. Everything's going to be fine…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The awesome panorama of deep space greeted Han as the door cycled open. Although he had a pretty good idea of the terror Leia was probably experiencing at that moment, he had to admit to a certain rush whenever he saw the universe spread out before him like this. But he turned away from it to double-check on his companion. His stomach still felt twisted in knots from having treated her the way he had a few moments before, but he'd recognized the onset of a panic attack and it was the only way he could think of to break the vicious mental cycle. He only hoped it'd worked.

Her eyes were squeezed shut now as if she were waiting for the end. When it didn't come, she seemed to steel her courage and cracked one eye open, then the other. Her grip on his hand was painfully tight, but he gave her this time to acclimatize. He would have to keep a close eye on her, though; another relapse in her control could be fatal now. They also wouldn't be using tethers since they'd be leaving the construction area. It was risky, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You still with me?" he asked. Their comlink was voice-activated and he waited for her response.

"I'm here."

He took that as an affirmative and started moving through the open hatch. "All right, just follow me. Do what I do. Make sure of your grips. Relax and you'll be fine."

It had been a while since he'd been in a weightless environment himself and it was always a little disorientating at first. At least Ord Mantell provided a horizon of sorts, however uneven and jagged. He stepped onto the convenient beam that led away from the airlock; it branched away in various directions along the outside of the towering building. "Keep talking to me, sweetheart," he said as he paused at the fork, debating which way to head.

"Should I talk about how insane I think you are?" she said, her tone passably flippant although she still seemed a little short of breath. He glanced back over his shoulder to see her trailing behind him, her eyes riveted to what her feet were doing. "Or the various ways I intend to pay you back for what you did to me a few minutes ago?" she continued. She held her arms straight out from her sides as if for balance, even though in her magnetized boots she could have walked upside down if she'd wanted.

"Hey, it was that or watch you hyperventilate and pass out. Getting you mad seemed the best solution." He finally chose a direction and set off, walking at an easy pace that she could maintain.

A snort sounded inside his helmet. "A likely story," she mumbled. He thought she sounded a little less acrimonious and had to smile. She had a force of spirit that he loved, maybe because it was so similar to his own; she wasn't about to admit that he was right.

They reached the end of the beam, and with it the edge of the construction area. He could already see the canyon-like equatorial belt that housed the nearest docking bays. He felt the pressure of Leia's hand on his shoulder, signaling that she'd caught up to him. He twisted a little out of her way and pointed. "That's where we're headed. It'll take a little longer than it looks because we can't take a straight course, but we'll soon be finished. How you doing?" That last part he asked as he looked back at her again.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Your wish is my command."

"If only it were that easy," she snapped back, sounding much more normal this time. He was glad, since the rest of their little jaunt was going to be a bit more complicated and he wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"Okay, this is where the fun begins. We've got a choice. We can either keep going step by step and double the time it'll take getting there, or we can do a little hopping. It's up to you."

There was a long silence and he began to wonder if she'd understood his request.

"Just tell me what to do," she said in a softer tone.

"If only it were that easy," he responded in a mocking tone. He reached to take her hand and pulled her in close so that he could maneuver her in front of him. Then he pointed down toward the ridged surface of the neighboring building. It was only about seven meters away, but a daunting distance if she were too petrified to move. "It's like diving in slow motion. Just plan out your move and aim for what you want, then push off. Let your momentum work for you. Then plant your feet as soon as you get there. It's pretty simple."

She was staring down at the ledge and nodding, her concentration visible in her features.

"Want me to go first?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll go."

She began lining up for the short leap to the next structure by leveraging one of her feet on the edge of the beam on which they stood. "I'll be right behind you," he reassured.

"One…" she counted aloud, although it was clearly for her own benefit. On "three" she crouched, put her hands out in front of her as though about to dive into a pool of water, and pushed off with probably a little more force than necessary. Her aim looked true, however, and he watched with satisfaction as she quickly reached the nearby ledge and didn't fumble with the landing.

"That was perfect," he called out and watched as she twisted around to look back in his direction. She set her feet on the surface and stood, now at a bit of a right angle from his position.

She waved to indicate she was all right. "Of _course_ it was perfect." Despite the still evident tremor in her voice, her insult at his implication made him laugh. "Now shut up and get down here," she added, clearly having heard his amusement.

Han balanced on the edge of the beam and launched himself toward her, much more sure of his ability. It was definitely an odd sensation to be without weight and he could sympathize with her unease, but he personally found it enjoyable and threw in a little twist as he neared his destination. He contacted the ledge hands-first, then got his feet beneath him and stood up beside her.

"Showoff," she accused.

"And here I was worried about you. I should've known better."

They set off along the flat surface of the structure, literally walking up the side of the building. Soon they reached yet another chasm, this one nearly double in distance from the last. The side of the next building over wasn't nearly as friendly and offered few external features that would provide good landing points. It stood between them and the edge of the docking bay canyon, however, which meant either tackling it or going some distance out of their way to circumnavigate it.

Leia came abreast of him and looked across the gap. She seemed to have defeated or at least internalized much of her earlier terror, but she now regarded this new obstacle with obvious apprehension. "What now?"

"Think you can make it? It'll be a long walk otherwise."

"Then I can do it."

"I think we'll want more of an angle this time," he suggested, indicating the slant of the building's surface with a gesture of his hand. "There's not much to grab onto and that'll give us a better chance of a solid purchase. Let me go first this time." He knew this one was going to be more difficult and wanted her to watch him do it first.

He shifted his footing and carefully lined up his trajectory, then bent his knees and swung his arms as he jumped off. By feel alone he knew his angle and aim were true and he prepared for the moment of impact with the transparasteel wall rising before him. He contorted mid-flight until he was actually facing away from his destination, but ensured that the magnetic soles of his boots would contact the metal before he could rebound and drift away. He was jolted when his shoulders struck the wall, but he slammed his feet down an instant later and they stuck, even as his back began lifting away. He flailed a little and managed to catch onto one of the seams that connected the sheets of transparent steel, then sat up. For a surreal moment, he stared down between his feet into what looked like the middle of a very elegant formal dinner.

Members of the rich and famous set stopped what they were doing to stare up at what had just splatted against the skylight above. On impulse, he made a jaunty salute, then climbed to his feet and looked at the building across the way. "This one's tricky, Leia. Aim for me — I'll catch you." There was a noise in his headset that he took to be muttering, but he couldn't make out a word. "Come on, it'll be all right."

He watched as the princess imitated his recent actions and leapt out into space. She seemed to have a little more poise this time as she floated toward him. He braced himself and reached out. Although she really didn't have all that much forward momentum, it was enough to make him take a step back as she crashed into him. She convulsively wrapped her arms around him before he could set her on her feet. "No time for romance, Princess. We've got an audience."

Her eyes flashed, then her eyebrows drew together in confusion. He pointed down past their feet and only then did she notice the crowd of stunned socialites that were pointing back up at them in distress. Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation, or the possibility that were it not for stupid luck she might've been one of those so visibly offended now; she started laughing. "It's probably the most excitement they've had in years," she quipped.

Han grinned back. It wasn't often that he caught her making fun of the very social class from which she'd fallen — usually that was his job. "Sure, just look at what they're missing. Come on, we're almost there."

Time seemed to stretch on indefinitely as they moved along the smooth, curving face of the domed roof. Even the novelty of their presence seemed to have worn off. They eventually arrived on the other side and had a bird's-eye view of the artificial canyon below. As they paused, a shuttle eased out of one of the docking bays, then began rising as it moved forward. It flew past them and headed out for some distant rendezvous.

"See, we're almost there. How you doing?"

"The sooner I'm out of this suit, the better," she admitted. "But I'm fine."

"We'll head for the closest docking bay and try to sneak in when the deck crew isn't looking. We're unauthorized to be out here, remember."

"How could I forget?"

Han grunted and shook his head. As much as he'd come to love her, he sometimes wished he could switch the sarcasm off. She wasn't likely to forget this little escapade any time soon.

They reached the base of the smooth dome and found themselves in a much more uneven terrain of exposed machinery, huge housing units for the station's vast climate controls and generators, and other pieces of equipment. Their pace slowed as they entered the maze.

There was a soft click in Han's comlink again and he expected a comment from Leia, but what he heard next was a voice that was at least two octaves lower and far more menacing.

"To your left, dammit! Go! Go!"

They both twisted around on instinct, for a moment forgetting that the voice came from the helmet comlinks, not necessarily from "behind" them.

The unexpected surge of adrenaline made Han curse aloud, then internalize the rest. _Kreth, these guys are persistent!_ In one smooth motion, he grabbed Leia by the shoulder with one hand and the stinger off his utility belt with the other. He shoved it against her chest until she gripped it, then pointed down another corridor that was formed by two large cranes. She nodded her understanding and moved as fast as the ungainly magnetic boots would allow. She seemed to have surmised the situation as fast as he had and wasn't about to argue his reasoning.

Why hadn't they ever bothered to work out a series of hand signals like he and Chewie had done years ago? It was a stupid oversight he'd have to correct immediately — if he ever got the chance. He just hoped she'd have the common sense to stay hidden until he could figure out the situation.

He'd also been a fool to assume that they'd shaken their pursuers. One of them was clearly a member of the resort's Security staff and probably knew the layout and access codes. _You're definitely slipping, Solo. You're letting a woman dull your edge._

He couldn't see anyone at the moment, so he could only guess that he was out of sight as well. He flattened himself against the closest wall and then decided to backtrack a little. He was pretty sure they hadn't been encircled, so the bounty hunters were probably still out of range…he hoped. From that single communication, he also suspected the two assailants had finally split up, no doubt with intentions of cornering or flushing him out. That meant that even though his odds were still bad, they'd improved.

Being careful not to activate the blade, he unclipped the knife from his belt. His suit was tough, but not that tough. _That'd be a way to end this party real quick._ He'd given his only offensive weapon to Leia because he wasn't about to leave her with the knife, or worse yet unarmed. _I'm really beginning to hate this place_, he mused as he dared to glance around the corner from where they'd come.

Denied his vital senses of hearing and touch, he felt at a definite disadvantage as he crouched at the bottom of a massive sensor array. Whatever he did, he couldn't allow them to spot him first. If that happened, they could easily pin him down with blaster fire and close in. _You're in it deep this time_.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leia was conscious of her loud breathing. She'd just started getting somewhat used to the entire ordeal — or at least found a way to shove that disabling fear to the back of her mind — and now the threat of sudden death was back again. Just as disturbing was her very real concern for Han. At least she had something that provided protection from a distance. He was armed only with a knife and her heart pounded harder at the thought. _Force guide him_, she whispered to herself, the prayer an unexpected and uncharacteristic reflex, but she meant every word.

"Solo…" The voice was back in her helmet, chilling her with its taunting lilt. "Why don't you make this easier for all of us?"

Han's response was crude and negative and it made her smile. She knew better than most what Han could be like when he was belligerent, and she was glad to find that he wasn't holding back.

"Who's the woman? A shame you're dragging her through all this."

Leia squeezed her eyes closed and willed Han to ignore their provocative taunt. She knew the spacer well enough to admit he had a chivalrous streak a parsec wide when she was concerned. The concept was flattering, but could spell his end if he thought she were in danger and rushed to the rescue.

"Of course, you could do us all a favor and just stay out here until your air recycler is spent."

She twitched as that comment sank in, her eyes going wide at the thought. Oxygen supply hadn't even occurred to her. She knew so little about the technology that she'd taken for granted that the recycler could run indefinitely. She turned and pressed her back against the base of the crane, and tilted her head back until the knot of hair cushioned her head inside the bubble helmet. _Deep breaths_, she chanted to herself, trying to stave off the recurring wave of fear that gripped her. She resisted the instinctive urge to rip at the now confining space suit; some rational part of her knew it would be a fatal move. _Deep breaths…_

She lost track of time while battling her terror, but eventually forced herself back into the cool, detached attitude she'd managed when their space walk began. She needed to stay calm for both of them. Han was relying on her. _You can't fall apart now. Save it for later._

She double-checked her grip on the little stinger in her gloved hands, then carefully made her way to the far end of the crane and peered around the corner. The long, straight pathway that ran toward the bottom of the vertical canyon wall was empty. She eased out and stepped to the next corner. She wanted to run and was frustrated at being unable to move faster.

_I don't know how we're going to get out of this mess now._ She knew that every step, every move could betray her presence, yet she couldn't stay still. She was positive that Han needed her help. _What was Luke's most recent dictum? "Trust your feelings"? _

She hunkered against a generator and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to will away the vertigo caused by weightlessness and the sight of the ground curling up and over her in the artificial gorge. _Trust your feelings_. Even though it was an old Jedi maxim, she figured it couldn't hurt, and it did seem to provide some comfort.

Keeping low, she peered around the next bend, then pulled back quick. Drawing another deep breath, she risked a longer look. At the end of the short passageway stood an open airlock, the steady flash of the red light above a tempting beacon. The coast was clear.

She wanted nothing more than to dash for that hatch, go back inside, and collapse in a boneless heap, but instead she exhaled in a huff and stayed where she was, studying the scene. It seemed too easy. Something was wrong. She thought hard, then reluctantly backed away from the corner and considered her options. There weren't many. Then her eyes drifted upward.

For the first time, she noticed the series of rungs that led up the side of the huge casing across from her. On an impulse, she made a short leap to the closest step, then began climbing with her free hand, the other still holding the tiny gun at the ready. As she neared the top, she edged up until she could just see over it. She had a good view of the surrounding landscape, but still couldn't see anyone. She did find that the rungs were part of a network of handholds that had clearly been designed for maintenance. Making a decision, she clambered over the edge of the generator and up to its top. She fought to maintain her bearings, focusing on landmarks that would help her find the hatch again, and started to work her way back to where she thought Han might be. The comlink had remained eerily silent; she hoped that meant he hadn't been discovered yet.

She neared the opposite edge of the boxlike structure and steeled herself again before daring a peek down into the corridor between her and the next encasement. With a start she spotted a suited figure, heading away from her. She barely contained a shout of joy; her joy turned to fear when she realized the man wasn't Han. Heart in her throat, she dared to keep an eye on the figure as he neared the distant corner and paused. She started bringing up her weapon, but something made her falter. Maybe it was the idea of murdering someone in cold blood. Considering they were themselves being hunted, it seemed an academic and unhealthy inhibition, yet she hesitated. Somehow it just didn't seem justified yet and she felt like an assassin. _There are always options_. It was a belief her adoptive father had drilled into her.

She raised her head and surveyed the rest of her surroundings. Although her view was excellent, she realized she'd have to get lower to offer any effective help. Looking back to the unmoving figure that was obviously waiting in hopes of ambushing anyone approaching the airlock, she climbed head-first over the edge and headed down toward the floor, then on impulse lined herself up toward the top of the neighboring structure and pushed off. Feeling as though she were moving in slow motion, she held her breath as she drifted across the corridor before reaching the other side. Grabbing at the new set of handholds, she swivelled around and checked on the lone gunman again. He had moved and was walking back in her direction but hadn't looked up. She pulled back to hide beyond his range of vision and debated whether to stay here and keep an eye on him or to continue searching for Han and the other bounty hunter.

She also considered breaking their instinctive radio silence. It wasn't as if the sound would reveal her position, and it might reassure him that she was okay. She was finding the utter absence of sound — other than her own respiration — very disconcerting.

She was saved from having to make up her mind when an instant later she heard the stranger's voice over the intercom again. The message made her want to cry out in refusal.

"Dirk, I've got him!"

There was a whoop of joy a moment later that made her blood chill. Trying not to think of what might've happened, she looked back over the edge and saw her man rushing back to the end of the corridor, where he stopped in the middle of the pathway, arms akimbo, and waited for his partner.

"Get moving!"

There was a grunt that reverberated in her helmet, followed a moment later by a painful curse that Leia recognized as Han. _He's still alive!_

"Whoa, and he's alive!" the other assailant hooted, a perverted echo of her own thoughts. "We're rich!"

This meant they still had a chance, though. And with any luck she'd already been forgotten or discounted as a threat. Drawing on some reserve of concentration and determination that she hadn't suspected before, Leia now saw her plan of action mapped out before her. It was only the execution that would be exacting — but exacting was what she did best.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Han Solo felt queasy, not only about his own tentative future, but about what might have happened to the princess. It was unlike her to be silent under any situation. He just hoped she'd found an entrance and was already inside and safe.

Just as he'd feared, he'd rounded one corner too many and found himself staring down the muzzle of a no-nonsense blaster. With no gravity or blaster to help his case, he'd raised his hands and surrendered the knife. He supposed he should be grateful that the fellow hadn't settled for the low bid on the bounty and shot him outright, but the thought of being left at the mercy of Jabba the Hutt wasn't a fate he'd wish on his enemies, either.

He still ached from where the barrel of the blaster had been rammed into his kidney. This was the guy from Security, and he'd demonstrated his skill by doing Han the most damage with the least amount of effort.

Still doubled over slightly, he shuffled ahead of his captor now. They turned a corner and he saw the other gunman, standing at the far end, waving his greetings. "You guys don't have the slightest idea what you're getting into," he mumbled, knowing he'd probably be rewarded with another jab to his bruised side.

"Shut up," the man urged with a shove to Han's shoulders that would've sent him toppling over were it not for the magnetized boots. "We know enough and we'll figure out the rest."

As they neared the other gunman, Han could see the broad smile on the youth's features and he would've loved nothing more than to wipe it off. Now he was just plain mad.

They entered the corridor intersection and paused as Han's captors discussed their next course of action. Listening for some kind of weakness in their plan, the Corellian was almost too late in reacting when everything erupted around him.

He watched in confusion as the older man abruptly flung his arms out to his sides and jerked forward, blaster flying from his hand before his forward momentum pushed him down. His fall wasn't fast enough, though, for Han to avoid the gruesome sight of his body imploding inside the clear helmet as his suit was punctured and he was exposed to the vacuum of outer space.

"Han, look out!"

From out of nowhere, another suited figure flashed into view and slammed into the back of the younger fellow, pushing him off his feet and into the closest wall with a silent but visible jar. The stealth attack was so effective that it took him a second to realize what was happening. The kid was only stunned for an instant, however, and began grappling with his attacker. Han recognized Leia in that instant and saw that it wasn't even close to a fair fight, now that the element of surprise had worn off. He tried reaching them before it was too late.

Neither combatant had the presence of mind or the free hand to latch onto the surface, however, and Han watched in horror as they drifted away before he could get close. He could see them wrestling over the lethal weapon clasped in the youth's hand and suddenly, Leia grabbed at her assailant's wrist and wrenched the seal on his glove. There was a horrified cry as he realized what she'd done, then silence. She pulled out of his now-lax arms and pushed the dead man away.

Only then did she seem to realize her new predicament. She flailed her arms and legs in a futile attempt to change her direction. Her momentum, although not great, was enough that it had taken her out of reach and would eventually carry her toward the open expanse of the equatorial canyon and deep space beyond.

"Han…!" The sudden hysteria in her voice shot a new dose of adrenaline into Han's system.

"Hang on, Leia! I'm coming. Just hang on!" Thinking fast, Han scrambled up the side of the nearest transformer until he was at a vantage point higher than she'd already floated. "I'm on the way."

With a grunt, Han launched himself at Leia. He wasn't sure his plan would work, but there was no time to find another. "Brace yourself!" he called at the last moment before his trajectory sent him crashing into her from the side. They spun wildly, but at least they were now headed back toward the surface of the space station. She twisted and wrapped her arms and legs around him with a strength he never would've suspected; for a moment, he thought she might crack his ribs. Intertwined, they drifted toward the trench floor.

"Oh, gods…" Her breathing was so loud at this point that it triggered the comlink all by itself.

"Hold on. We're not out of this yet." A moment later they collided with the smooth surface and he fumbled for a grip. There was nothing to grab onto, though, and he contorted in an effort to gain purchase with his feet. At the last instant one of his boots hit the surface and stuck, bringing their rebounding drift to a halt. And it was over.

Only now realizing he was out of breath himself, he shifted his arms around the princess and hugged her back. "You just saved my life, sweetheart. I'd kiss you if we didn't have these damned helmets on," he panted.

For once she didn't seem ready with a biting comment or even a cool rebuff. Although he hadn't thought it possible, her embrace tightened even more.

"Hey, Leia, it's okay. You can stand now." She seemed reluctant to let go and he had to admit he liked having her wrapped around him like that — a shame they had so many layers of clothing between them. She then loosened her clasped limbs and one foot searched for a hard surface. His hands at her waist, he helped her settle on the surface, then glanced around.

"Airlock," she uttered, her voice shaky. She still looked a little disoriented, but clearly recognized where she was and pointed down the passageway. "Around the corner."

"That's what I figured, but we can't do that now." She turned to look back at him, her expression a mixture of shock and fear. "Sweetheart, we were spotted from inside. The _real_ Security'll be crawling everywhere in a few minutes if they aren't already. If we're arrested for trespassing, your entire mission here is shot. Chewie should be here any time now — he'll be tuning into my beacon, but he can't reach us if we go back inside."

She seemed to wilt against him then, as if she'd finally given up and allowed fate to do with her what it wished. He sympathized. He was beginning to feel the same way.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Han was even more relieved than usual to see the _Millennium Falcon_. He and Leia were nearly out of air, and he'd almost resorted to facing arrest after all — it still beat suffocation.

Under the capable hands of his copilot, his ship had edged up close enough to the surface of Ord Mantell for them to make a short hop to the hull. Han could imagine all the alarms and emergency claxons set off by the sudden arrival of the _Falcon_; it wasn't the first time they'd tried unorthodox approach procedures and he knew the drill. As soon as they'd stepped onto the top of the hull and he'd cycled open the hatch, the _Falcon_ began pulling away from the resort station. The platform was small, and he hugged Leia close as it dropped into the ship. The hatch sealed above them and then they were on the deck level. He released her and reached up to unseal and remove his helmet.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" he shouted as he began stripping off his gloves.

Too late, he felt Leia fall away and saw her collapse onto the metal deck in front of him. Fear surged through him as he fell to his knees beside her. She rolled onto her back and fought him off with little effect as she tried to sit up. He finally got her helmet off and threw it to the side. "Leia! Are you all right!"

She flopped back to the floor, arms spread out at her sides, and gulped a breath before nodding her head. "I'm fine…I tripped."

Not believing her for a second but willing to allow her the illusion, he sat back on his heels and began helping her remove her gloves. "I'm sorry about all this. I really am."

She closed her eyes and let him wrestle with her boots. She didn't seem to care at the moment how he was handling her. He could feel the engines of his ship build power before launching them into hyperspace and at the last moment remembered to kick his boots out against the nearest bulkhead. From this position, he bundled the princess's legs in his arms to keep them both from sliding across the decking as the ship made the jump. She still didn't seem to react. Once the ship had stabilized, he got back onto his knees and looked down at her, not bothering to hide his concern now. It really wasn't like her to be so unresponsive. "You sure you're all right?"

"You've just dragged me through the _second_ most frightening experience of my life and you almost single-handedly ruined my mission.… What could possibly be wrong?"

He paused and sighed, his smile sheepish and repentant. If her mouth was any indication, she'd be fine. "Yeah, well, like I said, I'm sorry about all that. It certainly wasn't what I'd had in mind for today."

Chewbacca leaned into the hold at that moment, his hairy arms stretched out to brace himself in the hatchway as he stared down at them. There was sudden worry in his blue eyes. _"Is she all right?"_

"Yeah, I think so." He turned back to Leia and shrugged. "You want a drink or something?"

She rocked her head on the deck, indicating no, then slowly propped herself back up on her elbows.

"_I can't leave you two alone for two days without you getting into trouble,"_ Chewie barked in the matter-of-fact tone of a wise old Wookiee.

Han scowled back at his copilot. "Shouldn't you be flying the ship or something?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Wrapped in a thick towel that she kept conveniently stashed in the spare cabin, Leia stared down at the motley assemblage of clothing she'd scrounged together from the storage lockers. She was reminded of the possessions they'd been forced to leave behind back in their hotel suite. Being familiar with loss made it no easier, particularly when she had so little to begin with. The worst was the loss of Kristin's borrowed necklace…and the dress from Han. Both hurt for very different reasons. The necklace hadn't been hers to begin with and she could only guess at its sentimental value to her friend. And the dress…

She reluctantly admitted that dwelling on the matter wouldn't change anything. They were lucky they'd escaped alive and intact. Except for a few physical possessions, they'd come away from Ord Mantell with far more than they'd had at the beginning. Her mission had been a huge success; she'd proven herself to those who'd dared to question her practical usefulness; and for once she felt real hope and enthusiasm for her relationship with Han.

She still hadn't totally forgiven him for being evasive with her about the bounty hunters and so on, but it hadn't changed how she felt about him. Those emotions were so new, so novel and wonderful, that she wanted to coddle and nurture them, encourage them to grow. She also felt a need to pick up where they'd left off before their idyll was interrupted. His attentions were addictive. The only trouble was, she didn't have the slightest clue about maintaining a boyfriend.

Leia frowned. _Boyfriend? _That sounded so immature. She was pretty sure that "lover" wasn't exactly accurate yet, either. How was she supposed to know how to act, when she didn't even now what to _call_ this? How was it that she could be such a capable adult in every other aspect of her life, yet feel reduced to nothing more than a schoolgirl when it came to Han?

How useless all those lessons in deportment and politics seemed now. Why hadn't anyone taught her how to deal with "Leia"?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

There really _was_ nothing worse than an upset Wookiee. Chewbacca was shaking his head in disgust and Han found the calm succinctness worse than the howling and ranting he'd expected. He scowled, angry about the needless dressing-down he was receiving from his far-from-unerring partner. "Hey, it's not like I _planned_ any of this, you know."

"_You're absolutely right. You didn't plan on getting into debt with Jabba. You didn't plan on getting chased all around Ord Mantell by a couple of disgruntled workers. In fact, you didn't plan on anything, except spending our savings again. How do you expect to pay off Jabba if you keep dipping into it?"_

"I told you, that bounty's so high now that it wouldn't make a damned difference. I might as well use it to try making her life a little prettier."

That comment succeeded in silencing Chewie for a moment. Han was surprised himself for announcing such an unselfish and rather sappy motive.

"_And did you?"_

"That's not the point!"

"_That's right. The point is that you didn't _know_ how high the bounty was when you left. You had a free ride but you _still _brought along everything we'd saved up."_

Han wasn't going to win this one. He really had no excuse for blowing their savings on something so personal and tentative, except… His expression turned uncharacteristically wistful, his voice dropping as he replayed in his mind some of the better moments of their trip. "I just wanted to see her happy, and I think she was. You should've seen her, pal…"

"_Humans,"_ Chewie grumbled, shaking his head again. _"Why you two can't find happiness with a cheaper price tag is beyond me."_

"It's not for lack of trying!"

"_And now you're changing your mind again about leaving. You're a fool."_

Han sighed and leaned back into his chair, knowing he probably looked as beaten as he felt at that moment. "Maybe I am. Do you think I _like_ this, Chewie? I'm sick of it all. She's not going to be happy about it, either, and I hate doing this to her."

"_I know that. I only wonder if you're thinking about the future."_ The tall Wookiee stood up and tried to stretch his muscles under the low clearance of the cockpit.

"That's _all_ I can think about lately."

Chewbacca paused, then reached out a long arm and ruffled Han's hair. Han grimaced but tolerated his partner's condescension. Chewie knew he hated the gesture and that was why he did it — pay backs were hell. _"You've made bigger mistakes. At least you're learning." _On that baffling note, Chewie disappeared through the hatch.

Han turned his attention forward, his eyes habitually running along the ceiling to double-check the systems indicator lights. _Some future_, he thought with morose humor. There was no point in guessing what might happen down the road; Jabba had eliminated his options.

It was ironic and tragic that for once, in his rather lonely and sometimes bitter life, he'd started to believe that he'd _had_ a future. Most of those hopes had revolved around the tenuous relationship he shared with Leia. His fantasies contained plenty of the physical elements, but they were imbued with something much more serious, deeper layers of desire that continued to surprise him. The last thing he's ever expected to find or want was a sense of purpose, yet that's exactly what he'd gained from this short, sassy, beautiful woman. The question now was what he was supposed to do with something he'd never realized he'd missed.

He didn't get to dwell further on the concept as the object of his thoughts entered the cockpit without fanfare. She settled into the abandoned copilot's seat to his side. He turned and found her perched on the edge, eyeing him. "What?" he asked. He sounded a little more curt than he'd intended so he followed it up with a little smile.

"What?" Leia shook her head a little, as if just realizing that she'd been staring. She shifted, then drew her legs up underneath her and sat back in the oversized seat. She looked away, a delicate hand picking at the armrest in distraction.

_It's going to be one of _those_ conversations_, Han thought as he watched her. She was settling in for the long haul. They still hadn't delved into what had happened between them while at the resort and he could tell that maybe now she was ready to question him. A few hours ago he would've been more than happy to explore all the possibilities with her, but now… He still wanted that, more than anything, but his situation had grown infinitely more complicated since then. How was he supposed to tell this amazing woman that he'd changed his mind? That he had to leave and he might not make it back?

"Han…"

_Here it comes_, he thought with some dread.

"Despite everything, I wanted to thank you for your help. I'll make sure that you're compensated for your time."

He knew he was frowning at her but couldn't help it. Was that all that was on her mind? He had to admit feeling disappointed that she didn't get straight to the point about them; at least then he'd know where they both stood on the issue. "Don't worry about it. I was telling Chewie about the food. He wants to be your escort next time — although I should warn you that he has a _strict_ hands-off policy."

She flashed a spontaneous smile that made his heart pound a bit harder. However, she continued picking at the worn cushion on the chair. "I want you to know that if I can help out in any way — with this business with Jabba — I'd like to."

That was unexpected and he fought to maintain a blank expression. Where had this come from? It was the first time that he could recall her volunteering for anything other than rebellion. "No, I don't want you involved in this mess any more than you are already."

"I have access to some untapped funds," she continued as though she hadn't heard him. "I think I can find enough to cover that bounty and—"

"Absolutely not!" She looked stung, angry, and confused all at once. He fought off an irrational urge to fling himself to his knees and apologize, but something more powerful had kicked in — whether it was pride or fear for her he couldn't say — and he bristled at her suggestion. "I'm no charity case."

He could see some of that familiar coldness that had miraculously disappeared over the past two days creep back into her dark eyes, replacing the shock. "I never said you were a charity case. I just thought that maybe if we pooled together—"

"Look, Your Highness, the last thing I want from you is pity, or your money. I can take care of myself."

She clearly wanted to argue the issue, but instead she got to her feet. "I was only suggesting a solution. You've clearly got everything under control so I won't offer again." With that parting shot, she brushed past him and headed for the exit.

_You're a first-class fool_, he realized as he rubbed his eyes in sudden exhaustion. _And you're a total heel for doing this to her. For leading her on and then dropping her_. Sighing, he massaged his temples and wished he could think of a better solution that wouldn't crush her in the process.

He jerked at an unanticipated touch on his shoulder, and he glanced around to find the princess hadn't left the cockpit. She stood beside him now as her fingers buried themselves in the longer hair at the nape of his neck. He watched her, unmoving, as surprise and pleasure warred with the sadness in his heart. There was a new vulnerability in her dark eyes that made him want to shrug off all his worries and run away with her; take her to the farthest corner of the galaxy and never come back. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her it was going to be all right, and yet he did nothing. He realized the level of courage she must have worked up to make such a bold move — it was the first time she'd initiated intimate physical contact with him — and the futility of this new development made him ache as he hardened his expression. This just wasn't meant to be.

As if she'd sensed his train of thought, a faint flush rose to her cheeks and a bewildered, hurt look crept across her features. Her hand dropped away and she left in silence.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was late evening on the Argusian base and the halls in the barracks were quiet. Leia made her way down the passageway of the female quarters. She stopped outside one of the doors and hesitated, formulating the things she intended to say, then pressed the summons button. There was a long pause and she began to wonder if the occupant was already asleep, but then the door slid open and Lieutenant Kristin Aldritch appeared. Her dark eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Leia!"

"Hi, Kristin."

The older woman's expression of shock was swiftly replaced with curiosity. "What are you doing back so early? Did everything go all right?"

"The mission went fine. A complete success, but…we had to leave unexpectedly."

Kristin was studying her face and Leia glanced away. "So, what happened?"

Leia shook her head, begging off. "I know it's late so I don't want to keep you up. I just…I wanted to apologize. You entrusted something to me and I've let you down. I lost your necklace when we were forced to leave without warning. If there'd been any way for me to go back and retrieve it, I would have." She could detect a crease in her friend's brow — even in the dim overhead lights of the corridor — and it made her feel even more guilty. "I'm so very sorry. I'm afraid I'll never be able to replace what it might've meant to you…but I want you to have this." She brought her hand up and held out a beautiful necklace make of three tiers of fine platinum. It shimmered in the soft light.

There was a soft exhalation and Kristin tilted her head, her eyes going from the proffered gift to Leia. "This really isn't—"

"Please, take it."

The lieutenant hesitated another long moment, then raised her hand and accepted the offering. "You _are_ going to tell me what happened, aren't you?"

"Maybe another time," she hedged. She knew she looked uncomfortable and it bothered her to know she was so transparent. "It's late."

Kristin's expression had grown determined with Leia's last statement, but she nodded her head. "All right, Leia. Thanks for telling me about it and for giving me this, but don't knock yourself. It was just a necklace."

Leia found some comfort in rationalizing that it hadn't cost Han anything, but she was losing yet another gift from him and it hurt even more than she'd anticipated.

"I also expect a detailed report tomorrow," Kristin threw in with a little grin of anticipation.

Leia groaned and held up a supplicating hand. "Get some sleep, Kristin. I'll see you on shift tomorrow morning." She turned and started heading in the direction of her own quarters at the other end of the hallway. While her heart felt a little lighter now, something dark still lurked there. Maybe it was feminine intuition, but she had a feeling that the pain was only beginning.

The End


End file.
